Growing Up
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Drake thinks Gosalyn is growing up way too fast for a 14 year old. Chapter 10 is now up! DONE! For Gosalyn Honker fans youre going to love the ending.
1. Chapter 1

Growing Up

Chapter 1

Teenage problems

It's late in the evening and Drake is sitting on the couch reading his paper.

Gosalyn comes walking in she's 14 years old. She's wearing a purple and pink shirt, blee hugger jeans.

"Bye dad." She said.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She said.

"Out where?" Drake asked as he put the paper down.

"I'm getting together with some friends." She replied.

"What about you're homework?" He asked.

"We're all doing it together." She replied.

Drake raised an eye brow at her, didn't see any books with her.

"Where are you're books?" He asked.

"My books? My books, right. Uh, duh! I'll be right back." She said.

She was about to walk away when Drake stopped her.

"NO Gosalyn! I don't want you to go out tonight." He said.

"Why not?" Gosalyn asked.

"Because you have mid terms this week. And you're school gave you the day off so you can study." He said.

"I told you, I'm doing that with friends." She replied.

"Which friends?" Drake asked.

"Amy and Honker." She said.

"Whose house?" Drake asked.

"We're meeting at Crimson Lights." Gosalyn replied.

"Mmm-hmm. I think you'll get more accomplished here." Drake said.

"Bu…" She trailed on.

"No, no buts, Gosalyn. Come on we've talked about this. You're getting older now. You have midterms. These are important, you need to do well on those." Drake said.

"Which is way, I'm getting together with Amy and Honker." She said.

"Correction, which is way you're going to stay here, where it is quite and you will not be distracted. I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is just not for debate." Drake said.

"Well, can Amy and Honker come over?" Gosalyn asked.

"Gosalyn what did I just tell you?" Drake asked.

"No, no, no. You said that I couldn't go out. You never said that I couldn't have anybody come over. Okay, look we'll be really good and study. I promise." Gosalyn said.

The alarm started to go off.

"Sweetheart the answer is still no, allright.I don't have time to stand here and argue with you. Theres a crime being made. And I need you here. You hear me?" He asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah, I hear you." She said.

"Good, I'll see you later." He said.

He kisses her on the head and goes to the chairs and hits the button and away he goes.

Gosalyn rolls her eyes. "Great, there goes my plans." She mussed.

Just then the phone rang. "That's probably Max." She said.

She walks to the phone and answers it. "Hello?… Hey, Max…. Yes, yes. I'm still coming. I mean, if you can pick me up soon…. Well my dad wants me to study, you know No distractions, I can only gone for a couple of hours… Ten minutes? Really? Oh great! Bye." She said.

She hung up the phone and headed out to of the house.

It's the next afternnon and Gosalyn walks into the tower.

"Hi young lady." Drake said.

"Dad." She replied.

Drake looks at the clock on the wall.

"Little early for the school bus to drop you off. Isn't it?" He asked.

"Is it? I mean, I know it is. A friend dropped me off." She said.

"Mmm, which friend is it? Gosalyn, you know that you're not supposed to be riding with friends we don't know. Especially nor without getting permission first." Drake said.

"I know, but you was so busy. I didn't want to bother you." She said.

"It's no bother. Look, I don't know if I believe you or not. I think that you wanted to be dropped off here so that I wouldn't know you didn't take the bus."

"No, I wanted to say hi to L.P. Hi L.P." She said.

Launch Pad waved back at her.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Fine, But I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, my friends give each other rides all the time. And there parents don't go ballistic." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, well maybe we should meet youre friends. Who'd you say dropped you off?" He asked.

Goslyn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't." She replied.

Drake looked at her.

"Exuse me, what?" He asked.

"Max, okay!" She exclaimed.

"Max. Max who?" He asked.

"Duck." She replied.

"I don't think I've ever met Max Duck. So if you're going to ride with him again. I would like to meet him." He said.

"Yeah, okay dad. Make me feel like a baby." Gosalyn said.

"Sport, youre friends shouldn't be worried about meeting you're father." He said.

"What if I care! It's embrassing!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Then you'll just have to get over it then. Because if youre going to be alone in a car with a boy. I want to meet him." Drake said.

"NO!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll just get the family number out of the phone book and introduce my self. Hows that?" Drake asked as he went to look for the phone book.

"Are you kidding! I'd die!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake stopped and looked at her. "Who is this Max guy anyways? Obviously he's older then you. He has a drivers licness." Drake said.

"He's a senior." Gosalyn answered.

Drake's eyes widen when he heard that.

"A senior? No, Gosalyn, he's too old for you. I don't want you to running around with seniors. That's unnacptable. Now head back to the house, start on you're homework." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, grabbed her book bag.

"What- ever!" She exclaimed.

She stroms out and slams the door behind.

Drake just rolled his eyes and sighs.

"Teenagers." He mussed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" He asked.

"I'll get D.W. It's probably the pizza delivery." Launch Pad said.

He walked over to the door and answered it.

"L.P this is suppued to be a hide out." Darkwing said.

"Sorry, I got hungry when you and Gos wore fighting. Do you have cash on ya?" Launch Pad said.

Darkwing shook his head. "No." He said.

He then spotted Gosalyn's messenger bag.

"Gosalyn might have some." D.W. said.

He walked over to her bag and pulled out some cash.

"Here you go LP" He said.

"THANKS." L.P. said.

Drake looked down in her purse and picked it up. His eyes widen when at the sight of a condom in there.

"A condom?" He asked himself.

"You okay D.w." Launch Pad asked.

Drake shook the thoughts out of his head, hide the condom in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to head home." He said.

"Oh alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Launch Pad said.

Drake then headed out.

At the house…

He comes in from the chairs and just looks down.

Gosalyn walks down the strairs.

"Okay, I'm here. Jeez, I thought you wanted me to chained to my desk." She mussed.

Drake just sighed. "You know, I'm starting to think that's a good idea." He said.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at him.

"Why? Because I got a ride home from somebody?" She asked.

"No uh.. you left you're purse at the tower." Drake said.

Gosalyn grabs the purse. "Yeah, thanks." She said.

She was about to run back to her room.

"Hold it! I want you to turn around and open the purse infront of me." Drake said.

Gosalyn just stood there not moving.

"Well what are you waiting for? Turn around and open it. You care to explain to explain to me what in the world you are doing with a condom in you're purse?" He asked

"Dad! What are you doing going through my purse?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh, don't you chance the subject! I needed some singles to give to the delivery man, and I dodn't have any money on me. So imagine my surpise when I went into you're purse and found what I did. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing with a condom in you're purse?" He asked.

"They wore passing them out in health class, okay?" Gosalyn said.

Drake raised an eye brow at that.

"Oh, really? They wore passing them out in St. Carnard High school?" Drake asked.

"Yes! It was part of a unit in A.I.D.S prevention. So, I don't see what the big deal is." Gosalyn said.

"It's a very big deal. And the school didn't inform me about it. Why didn't you tell me you was in sex ed?" Drake asked.

"Because I don't want to dissucss it with you! It's embrassing! And if I had known you were going to freak about it. I wouldn't have taken it in the first place." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, so why did you take it?" Drake asked.

"It was a joke. All of my friends took one. It's not like we're going to use them." Gosalyn said.

"Well, if that's the case. Why are yoy so upset that I found it?" Drake asked.

"Because you jumped all over me! Plus you went through my stuff with out my permission." She said.

Drake sighed. "Gosalyn, are you sure that's it? Because you know you can come to ne if theres something else." He said.

"Dad, relax. The boys in my class are so lame. Theres no way I would want to have sex with them." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, well how about the older boys? How about that senior that drove you home?" Drake asked.

"Max? Were just friends. He lives near by. It was on his way." Gosalyn said.

"Really? You know, sometimes older boys will befriend younger girls for a certain reason." Drake sai.d

"Of couse they do. But I'm not stupid! I know how to handle boys." Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed again. "Yeah, that's what scares me. That you think you do." Drake said.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean!" She exclaimed.

"Gosalyn, you're sending out a specific signals, wearing short skirts and carring condoms." Drake said.

Gosalyn shook her head. "I told you! It was A JOKE! I'm not having sex. So, if the condom is a problem yu have it!" She exclaimed.

She pulled it out her purse and handed to Drake.

"I don't want it." Drake said.

"Why not?" Gosalyn asked.

"Because Gosalyn. I'm not sure I believe you. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I' going to think about you're punishment. In the mean time, why don't you go finish you're home work?" He asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and headed back to her room.

"One thing is certain, you have too much freedom young lady and that's about to chance." He called up the stiars.

Gosalyn's door slammed, and Drake just sighed.

Drake is now sitting back at the tower looking outside.

Morgana walks in and sees him.

"Dark darling, what's wrong?" She asked.

Drake sighed. "Something happened today." He said with out looking.

"What?" She asked.

She sat down next to him.

"It's Gosalyn, surpise supise. I found a condom in her purse." He said.

Morgana gasped when she heard that.

"You found a what?" She asked.

Drake nodded his head. "I found a condom." He said.

"When?" She asked.

"Just a little while ago." He added.

"Where did she get it?" She asked.

"She says they wore passing them out in health class." He said.

"Were they?" She asked.

Darkwing shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know." He answered.

"I don't know how I'm feeling. Did she uh.. you know, say anything?" She asked.

"What? Having sex? I wish I knew for sure. But she swears she isn't." He said.

"You don't sound convinced."

"Well, she came home from school today with a boy, a senior." Drake answered.

Morgana was shocked to hear that.

"A senior?" She asked,

He nodded his head again. "Yup, she says there just friends. But I didn't meet him or anything. And the only reason I found out is she had him drop her off here so I wouldn't know that I wouldn't know that she was home early. She got busted because I happened to be here. I'm starting to wonder what else she could be lying to me." He said.

"Well theres a chance she could be telling the truth." Morgana said.

"I suppose. I hope she is. Her story just didn't make any sence." He said.

"Have you called the school and ask?" Morgana asked.

Drake shook his head.

"Just take it easy Dark darling." She said.

"I am, it's just that. She just found information about her mom. Her mom wasn't that much older then Gosalyn when she had her." Drake said.

"Wow. What did you do?" Morgana asked.

Drake chuckled. "I didn't do too good at the father daught chat." He said.

"I could try. She might open up with me." Morgana said.

"Would you?" He asked.

"Of course, she's like a daughter to me. Where is at, at home?" Morgane asked.

"I told her to go to her room and do her homework. I didn't ground her yet." He said.

"So, you have no idea. Where she is now?" She asked.

"I'm loosing my baby girl." He cried.

"No, you're not loosing youre baby girl." She assured him.

With Gosalyn and her friends at the pizza house.

"Hey, all." Gosalyn said.

Her friends waved to her. "Hey, Gos." They said.

Gosalyn walked up to the table. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?" She asked.

They shook their heads. "No, we're fine." They replied.

"Okay,I'll be right back." Gosalyn said.

As she walked away her friends looked at her.

"Don't you think she's trying alittle too hard?" Lily asked.

"I mean look at her she's a dude maanet." Honker asked.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing." Lily said.

Wih Gosalyn her cell phone rang.

"Thank you." Gosalyn said.

She grabs her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, it's Morgana. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the pizza place." Gosalyn replied.

"Okay, just hang out there. I'm coming over." Morgana said.

"Why?" Gosaln asked.

"I just need to talk to yo, that's all." She said.

"Okay bye." Gosalyn said.

She hung up the phone and walked back to table.

"So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Just chillin." Lily said.

"You going out?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, I wish. I just needed to get out of the house. So, hey. I heard there was gonna be a cool party this weekend." Osalyn said.

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe if it's happenng we should check it out." Honker said.

"Maybe." Lily said.

"Man, I thought that my parents wore going to groud me." Lily said.

"I know what you mean. My dad is totally on my back." Gosalyn said.

"How come?" Lily asked.

"Well, my dad found a condom in my purse." Gosalyn answered.

Honker spat out his pop.

"Gosalyn! Why would you have a condom in you're purse?" Lily asked.

"Ptotection." Gosalyn replied.

"Are you having Sex?" Honker asked.

"No, but I think I should be prepared." Gosalyn said.

"Well, do you even have a boyfriend?" Amy asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, not really. I mean… well but…" She trailed on.

"But what?" Lily asked.

"What do you guys think about Max Duck?" She asked.

"He plays on the basketball team right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I think he's so hot. And guess what? He drove me home from school." Gosalyn said as she took a sip of her pop.

"Gosalyn he's a senior!" Lily said.

"So? I like older boys. Boys my age are so losers." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, well. I hope youre being carefull." Lily said.

"Obviously." Gosalyn said.

"You know what Gosalyn. It's not a good idea to hang out with older boys." Amy said.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Gosalyn said.

"The big deal is that it's dangerous. You can get hurt. Did you learn nothing from what happened to me?" Amy asked.

"Max, isn't like that Amy. He's totally cool." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. And I was very very wrong." Amy said.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at her.

"You don't think someone like him would be interested in someone my age, do you?" She asked.

"Look, I just don't want to see get over youre head." Amy said.

Morgana then showed up from another dimension, walked up to the gang.

"Hey, gang. I need to borrow Gosalyn for a minute." Morgnana said.

"Okay, bye." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn got up from her seat and the two walked away.

"Morgana lets please get this over with." Gosalyn said.

"Just a minute." Morgana said.

She snapped her fingers and they was an other dimension.

"So, do you know what this about?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, dad is all freaked out." She answered.

"Don't you think he was a right to be concered?" She asked.

"I guess." Gosalyn said.

"You guess? Gosalyn.. you're father found a condom in you're purse." Morana said.

"Well, he shouldn't of been looking through my purse in the first place." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn." Morgana said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know. Come on Morg. It was A JOKE. I told dad that." Gosalyn said.

"A joke?" Morgana asked puzzled.

"Yeah, they had a bunch of them in health class. I took one. I wasn't the only one. It's no big deal." Gosalyn said.

"Mt fiencee's 14 year old daughter is running around with birth control in her purse. That is a big deal to you're dad and to me." Morgana said.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like I'm going to use it." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn, you must know why we are so worried." Morgana said.

"Yeah, I know why dad is. Since I found out that my mom was a teenager when she was pregent. He's afraid that I'm going do the same thing." Gosalyn said.

"So, you can't see why he's concered?" She asked.

"I'm not my mother! He's totally overacting. The truth is you guys should be thrilled that I have that condom." Gosalyn said,

Morgana raised an eye brow at that.

"Why on eath would we be thrilled?" She asked.

"Even if I was doing what you both are so afraid of, which I'm not. Wouldn't you want me to use protection?" Gosalyn asked.

Morgana froze when she heard that.

"Gosalyn, I don't even know how to answer that. Okay, um no. I don't want you out there having sex. And if youre not having sex, then you don't condoms." Morgana said.

"Morgana, don't you trust me?" Gosalyn asked.

"That's not the point, sweet heart. To be with a boy in that… that way, that's a big step in a girls life." Morgana said.

"I know that." Gosalyn replied.

"You may know that in you're head. But you are not going to truly understand it until it will happen. Sex chances everythin. You're still a teenager." Morgana said.

"Then stop treating me like a little kid." Gosalyn said,

"The ppoint is, you are not all grown up. You're not. I know you want to take on the world, but life is a lot tougher then you think. You're dad just wants to make sure that you don't get hurt." Morgana said.

'I'm not going to get hurt." Gosalyn said.

"You know it wasn't too long ago that I was youre age.I felt the same way." Morgana said.

"It was different when you was my age." Gosalyn said.

"Not really. Look, Gos, you are a beautiful young lady. I'm very proud of you. You're dad's job as a parent is to make sure that you are safe. Has youre father talked to you about how important it is to wait?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gosalyn said,

"Theres a good reason, you know. Waiting until youre older and finding someone that you really love and that you are in a commited relationship. That's very important. You understand that?" Morgane asked.

"Yeah Morg. I get it. I understand okay." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, you know if it was up to youre dad. He would have you wait until you're like 40 or something." Morgana said.

"Or I could have an irraged marriage like they do in India. He could pick the guy." Gosalyn teased.

Morgana chuckled. "I'm sure that he'd love it. I know talking about stuff isn't easy for you. It isn't easy for me either. But I want you to know you can akways feel like talk to me or you're dad okay?" She asked.

"Well, it's easier to talk to you. You totally get it. Look, maybe you can talk to dad and tell him not to go hystical. I'm not going to do anything stupid. He should trust me." Gosalyn said.

"I'll talk to him." Morgna sighed.

"Thanks Morgana." Gosalyn said hugging her.

At the house..

Drake is on the phone with Morgaa.

"So, I talked to Gosalyn." She said.

"And? How did it go?" Drake asked.

"It went well, but I want to talk about it with you." She said.

'Well, wheres Gosalyn?" He asked.

"She's still at the pizza house. But Amy's mom is going to drop her off." Morgana said.

Binki then walked in. "Knock knock." She said.

"Okay, Morgana. I'll see you later." Drake asked.

"So where is youre daughter? Isn't it alittle late for her to be out?" She asked.

"Binki, I didn't lose her/. She's at the pizza place with some of he friends. Morgane went to there to have a conversation went there to talk to her, and she's supposed to bring her home, but…" Drake said.

"But she didn't?" Binki asked.

"Amy's mom is bringing her home, and its been arragnged, okay." Drake said.

"What was she going to talk to her about?" Binki asked.

"What is this an interrogation?' Drake asked.

"I'm just worried that's all." Binki replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it Binki. Gosalyn is a teenager. And what teenager girl isn't going through something?' Drake asked.

"No, no no no. I'm not talking about teenage angst. She just seems to be very rebilous lately." She said.

Drake chuckled at that. "You should talk. I mean isn't you're son Tank dropped out of school and is known to drink?" He asked.

Binki was shocked by that.

"Well, I never!" Binki said.

She stomped out of the house.

Drake groaned at that.

Morgane showed up next.

"So, the talk went well?' Drake asked.

"It was okay, you know. It was alittle uncomfortable at first. But once we got going, it was fine. I really think she's going to be okay Dark darling." Morgana said.

"Are you sure Amy's mom is going to drop her off?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, she should be home soon." Morgana said.

Gosalyn comes walking in a second laer.

"8:30 on the nose." Gosalyn said.

"Good job." Morgana said.

"Yeah, well I have homework I need to finish. And then I'm going to sleep." Gosalyn said.

"Sweetie…" Drake trailed on.

"Did Morgana tell you that we had a good talk? See? Everything is fine. You don't have to worry about me." Gosalyn said.

She heade to the strairs. "Ill be up soon." Drake said.

"Dad, you don't have to tuck me in. Don't you think I'm alittle old for that?" Gosalyn asked.

"Good night Gos." Morgana said.

Gosalyn headed up to her room.

To Be contuined…


	2. More Lies

Chapter 2

More lies

The next morning they are all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Gosalyn, come on honey. You're going to late." Drake said.

Gosalyn comes walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my socks." Gosalyn said.

"They're in the cleaning." Drake said.

"I know, I know. I have them on my feet now." Gosalyn said showing them off to him.

"There's the bus. Gosalyn at least grab a bagel or something." Drake said.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Gosalyn said,

She walked out without grabbing her lunch.

"Gos, you're lunch!" Drake exclaimed.

She just walked out of the room.

"Did you see that L.P? She gave me the slip." Drake said.

Launch Pad drank some O.J.

"Gos, still giving you the cold shoulder?" L.P. asked.

"Ever since I confronted her about the condom. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to call her teacher today and she if her story holds up." Drake said.

Launch Pad nodded his head.

"That's a good idea." He said.

Drake sighed. "I just hate this feeling." He said.

Later in the day Drake is on the phone with Gosalyn's teacher.

"So, you haven't even covered that material in class yet?" Drake asked.

"That's right. Our Sex education unit isn't until May. And although we'll talk about birth control. We certainly don't distribute condoms in class. She's been seen with Max Duck." Ms. Goose said.

"I see." Drake said.

"I take it there's been some sort issue with Gosalyn?" Ms. Goose asked.

Drake sighed. "You can say that." He said.

"And that's why you kept her at home today?" Ms. Goose asked.

"Wait, what? No I didn't keep her at home today. The school bus picked her up an hour ago." Drake said.

"Well, she wasn't in my class first period this morning." Ms. Goose said.

"There's absolutely no reason why she would have missed it. And she has been seen with Max?" Drake asked.

"I've seen them hanging out a few times. I think you might want to keep an eye on him. " Ms. Goose said.

He paused and rubbed his head.

"Uh, well thank you for letting me know Ms. Goose. I'm going to handle it from here." Drake said.

"Okay, very good. Good- bye." Ms. Goose said.

"Bye." Drake said.

Drake hung up the phone, he just stood there.

He then had a flash back of yesterday.

"They wore passing them out in health class, okay?" Gosalyn said.

Drake raised an eye brow at that.

"Oh, really? They wore passing them out in St. Carnard High school?" Drake asked.

"Yes! It was part of a unit in A.I.D.S prevention. So, I don't see what the big deal is." Gosalyn said.

"It's a very big deal. And the school didn't inform me about it. Why didn't you tell me you was in sex Ed?" Drake asked.

"Because I don't want to discuss it with you! It's embarrassing! And if I had known you were going to freak about it. I wouldn't have taken it in the first place." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, so why did you take it?" Drake asked.

"It was a joke. All of my friends took one. It's not like we're going to use them." Gosalyn said.

"Well, if that's the case. Why are you so upset that I found it?" Drake asked.

"Because you jumped all over me! Plus you went through my stuff with out my permission." She said.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. "She lied to me." He said.

Gosalyn walks into the pizza house and spots her three older friends in there.

"Hey guys." Gosalyn said.

They just looked at her strange.

"Hey, Uh, Gosalyn, what are you doing here?" Devon asked.

"I needed a mocha fix." Gosalyn said.

"Well why aren't you in school?" Lily asked.

"Why aren't you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Juniors and Seniors of the morning off. The teachers are grading midterms." Lucy said.

"Oh, well, what about you Devon?"Gosalyn asked.

"My school is on a whole different schedule. The first class doesn't start till later." Devon replied.

"Oh, cool. Well I'm going to get my drink. I'll be right back, okay?" Gosalyn asked.

She got up and headed to the line.

Drake is in the car looking for Gosalyn.

"I can't believe her! Ditching school, lying to me! And she's been seeing with that Max! Oh she's going to be in so much trouble." He said as he kept driving around.

Back with the kids.

"This will be my third cup. I got a diet. So, what's going on?" Gosalyn asked.

Her friends didn't say a word.

"Okay, well, don't all talk at once." Gosalyn said.

"Um, you know Gosalyn, you've been here for awhile. Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Devon asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Nothing major is going on. Besides, Max is going to pick me up. We're going to go to the lake." She replied.

"Yeah, but still, I mean, it's not a good idea to cut." Lily said.

"Yeah, I cut a few classes before and all I got was grief." Devon said,

"You know Devon's right. It's not right. What are you doing with Max anyways?" Lily said.

"Look, I'm not worried about it, okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, you should be." Drake said.

Gosalyn turned around and saw Drake standing there.

Gosalyn slinked down in her seat.

The two of them are standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you think you're doing? It's third period! Were you planning to skip the whole day?" Drake asked.

"No." Gosalyn said.

"Well, Ms. Goose told me you cut her class." Drake said.

"She called you?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, I called her. You want me to spell out why?" Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, dad. You're totally overreacting. I'm having a mocha, not robbing a bank." Gosalyn said.

Drake was stunned by that.

"Don't you talk to me that way! You get in the car right now!" Drake said.

As she was walking out Max comes walking in.

"Hey, Gos. You still going to go the lake with me?" He asked.

"Oooh, She's not going anyway for a very very long." Drake said.

Max laughed and looked at another girl in the coffee shop.

"He's too old for you Gosalyn." Drake said.

With Morgana in her magic shop with a customer.

The twosome enters the store. "Excuse me." She said.

She then walked back to the others.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Gosalyn, here has been lying to us." Drake said.

"I haven't been lying. Morgana it's not true." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, when you left school this morning and you cut class to go to the coffeehouse. And planning to go to the lake with that Max dude. You don't call that a lie? " Drake asked.

Morgana blinked a few times and then looked at Gosalyn.

"Is that true Gosalyn? Did you ditch school?" She asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "It's just a dumb health class. Hardly any kids bother going. I can't believe you dragged me here. Dad, why are so freaked?" Gosalyn asked.

"Because it's obvious you are out of control. And it's something I can do about. Didn't I tell you not to be around that Max guy? " Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at Morgana for help.

"Look, Gosalyn. I agree with you're father. Even if it's a study hall, cutting class is unacceptable. And we don't even know this Max guy." Morgana said.

"Morgana!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No, there are no buts! You're not allowed to leave the school grounds for any reason. And you are not allowed to even think about this Max." Drake said.

"Okay, look. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it, and it wouldn't ever happen again, okay?" Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her. "You're just saying that to get me off you back." He said.

"No I'm not. But did you really have to embarrass me like that?" Gosalyn asked.

Morgana looked at the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, dad comes into the coffee house with steam coming out of his ears, yanks me out there like I'm some baby." Gosalyn said,

"Gos, if you do something wrong. There's going to be consequences." Morgana said.

"Fine. What ever. Dad will you just take to back to school" She asked.

"No, not until he hears hat else you lied about." Drake said.

"I didn't lie about.." Gosalyn trailed on.

"I called the school, Gosalyn. I talked to you're teacher, the one who supposedly gave you and the other kids some condoms. She said that it wasn't true." Drake said.

Morgana looked at Gosalyn again with disappointment.

"You made the whole thing up?" She asked.

"It's not just lies that concern me Gosalyn. I still want to know what you're doing carrying condoms around. And sneaking behind my back to see Max." Drake said.

Morgana sighed. "You know Gosalyn. I really thought that we had a great heart to heart talk." She said.

"We did." Gosalyn said.

"Did we? Were you just playing games with me?" Morgana asked.

"No" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake looked at Gosalyn for a minute.

"I know what we can do, in her closet unit she's in her 20's." Drake said.

"That's not funny." Gosalyn replied.

"No, it's not funny Gosalyn. Nothing about this is funny. And what's hurting me is I thought you better judgment. Drake said.

"Gosalyn, you're dad's right. You're a smart kid. Why would you want to chance messing up you're life like this?" Morgana said.

"I'm really disappointment in you." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Look, I'm not having sex with anybody. Okay?" Gosalyn said.

"I wish I could believe that." Drake said.

"God! You two are so overreacting." Gosalyn said.

"Have you heard about H.I.V. Gosalyn? " Drake asked.

"Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Of course I have father. I don't live in a cave." Gosalyn said.

"Don't be smart young lady." Morgana said.

"You two are treating me like I'm some little kid." Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Well you act like you think you know everything. There is to know. And you don't Gosalyn. You really don't. I mean, what do you know about this Max? For all you know he could be using you." Morgana said.

"Are you two through?' She asked.

"Not quite." Drake said.

"I suppose theirs not much more I can say." Morgana said.

"Good, can we go now?" Gosalyn asked.

"Not yet. You're grounded." Drake said.

"Why!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Why do you think? For lying and cutting class. And going to see Max." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighs. "How long?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll see." Drake said.

"Well since you're so bent of shape over one class, why wouldn't you take me back to school? I'm missing more." Gosalyn said.

"In a minute Morgana, Uh, I want to have a word with Gosalyn alone." Drake said.

"Okay." Morgana said.

She walked away from the twosome.

"Honey.." Drake trailed on.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"You said something the other day." He said.

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Gosalyn asked.

"You told Morgana that you thought, that I was worried about you doing what you're mom did." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him. "It's true isn't?" She asked.

"I suppose." Drake said.

"Then why are you being so rough on me?" Gosalyn asked.

"That's exactly why. Believe me, you're not ready for that kind of relationship. I mean, you should be thinking about homework not this stuff. " Drake said.

"Well, if my mom didn't have sex when she did. I wouldn't have been born." Gosalyn said.

Drake nodded his head. "True, and I'm grateful for that. I just want you stay a kid for along time." Drake said.

Drake looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Gosalyn, look at me and tell me that we're cool." Drake said.

Gosalyn smiled and laughs. "Sure, dad. We're cool." Gosalyn said.

Drake gave her a hug. "Guess, we should get you back to school, huh?" Drake said.

"No, that's okay. I'm in no hurry." Gosalyn teased.

Drake gave her a nuggie.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The two of them headed out of the store.

The next day

Gosalyn and her friend Ali are in the hallways at school.

"Thank you so much for loaning me the English notes. I'd copy them down now. But I really have to get home." Gosalyn said.

"Still grounded huh?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. I just don't want to get into trouble. I'm hoping my dad will let me go out tomorrow night." Gosalyn said.

Ali looked at her.

"What's tomorrow night?" Ali asked.

"Well, it sounds like there's gonna be a really cool party. I have to go. I'll call you later." Gosalyn said.

She headed out of the school, Ali waved back to her.

Gosalyn walked out of the school and Max was waiting for her.

"Hey, Gos." He said.

Gosalyn turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hi Max." She said.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused for a minute.

"Can I take a rain check? I really need to head home." She said.

"Sure what ever." He said.

Gosalyn just went on her way, Max checked her out.

'Not bad.' He thought to himself.

Gosalyn walks into the house and saw Morgana in there.

"I'm surprised you're here. I thought that you'd be down at the shop." She said as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about." Morgana said.

"What's up?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, now that you're starting to wear make up. I wondered if maybe you'd like some pointers." Morgana said.

"You don't like the way I look?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, Gosalyn, I think you're beautiful. I just I think you overdo it sometimes. And I thought that I could show you some pointers." Morgana said.

"Okay." Gosalyn said.

Morgana was shocked to hear that.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure, I mean, you are kind of a pro. I should take advantage of it." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, well go get you're make up kit." Morgana said.

Gosalyn started up the stairs.

"Oh, and sweetie. Uh, why don't you wash off everything on you're face." Morgana said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Okay." Gosalyn said.

She then ran up to her room.

The two of them are now in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"Lip gloss is a good start. You're father wouldn't notice it. And it helps show off a woman's beauty." Morgana said.

Gosalyn looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Yeah, if she's beautiful." Gosalyn said.

Morgana turned around and looked at her. "Gosalyn, don't you know how lovely you are?" She asked.

"You're dating my dad. You have to say that." Gosalyn said.

"That might be true. But I'm not blind." Morgana said.

Gosalyn sighed. "If you say so." She said.

"You are, trust me Gosalyn. Any boy would love to date you." Morgana said.

Gosalyn grinned when she thought that as she thought about Max.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sure anything." Morgana replied.

"Have dad decided how long I'm grounded for yet? Because there's a lot of school activities that I really want to get involved in. And my grades are really good. I think I may make honor roll again." Gosalyn said.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Look, I know I messed up. I never should of ditched school and lied to you. And I haven't seen Max since. So, I was hoping that I could maybe be ungrounded now?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'll talk to you're dad." Morgana said.

"Promise?" Gosalyn asked.

"I promise." Morgana said.

"Thanks Morgana." Gosalyn said.

She walked away from Morgana.

Gosalyn is in the living room talking on the phone.

"No, I have to get out of being grounded. I mean, this is like the coolest party of the entire year! I would die if I missed it…. Don't worry, I'll get put of being grounded. I've done it before. I would hate to be stuck at home. Max is going there? Now I really have to go! He told me that I looked nice today! I'm serious! He did, he is so nice and awesome." She said.

She then heard footsteps coming.

"Somebody's coming. Got to go." Gosalyn said.

She hung up the phone and sat up on the couch.

"Hey sport." Drake said.

"Hey dad." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at Gosalyn who was just smiling.

"What are you up to? How was school?" He asked.

"It was great dad." She said with a smiled.

Drake raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed and stood up.

"Dad, can we talk?" She asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you need something from you're old man?" He asked.

"Because I do. But you have to promise not to freak out first." Gosalyn said.

"So, there's something you want to ask me. But you won't until I promise I keep my cool?' He asked.'

"I already talked to Morgana about it." Gosalyn said.

Drake sighed when he heard that. "Please don't tell me she didn't already say no." He said.

"No, she said she'd talk to you." Gosalyn said.

"But you couldn't wait?" Drake asked.

"I know you guys are really upset with me." Gosalyn said.

"Well Gosalyn, I found a condom in you're purse. And then you lied about where you got it. Then you went to see Max behind my back. So, uh yeah, I'm mad.." Drake said.

"Look, I messed up. I'm sorry. But I learned my lesson." Gosalyn said.

"I believe you." Drake said.

"The thing is there are so many activities because it's the end of school, that I want to be involved in. But I can't if…" Gosalyn trailed on.

"If you're still grounded." Drake answered.

"Do you think there's any chance that you might lighten up on me? And let me go out or something?" She asked.

Drake just stood there.

To Be Continued….


	3. The Party

Chapter 3:

The Party

Drake looks at his daughter. "I don't think so Gosalyn. Now go up to bed." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed and headed up to her room.

"Dark darling, I really think you should give her a chance." Morgana said.

Drake shook his head and chuckled. "Oh Morgana, Morgana. You don't know the first thing about kids. This is what she wants to happen. I'm sticking to my guns." He said.

He walked away and Morgana just watched him walk away.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is talking on a phone.

"No, I'm coming. Don't worry about it. I'll be there" She whispered on the phone.

"Breakfast!" Drake exclaimed.

"Got to go." Gosalyn said.

She hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Drake asked as he handed her some toast.

"Uh….Ali, she misses me. Well, everybody misses me since I've been grounded." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, well you have another week. So you'll just have to deal with it Gos." He said.

Gosalyn just sighed, finished her meal, and was about to wash them.

"Gosalyn, just put them in the sink, okay?" Drake asked.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll do them." Gosalyn said.

Drake took the plates from her hands.

"No, you have to get ready for school. The bus will be here soon." He said.

"Okay, um can I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Sure what's up?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn took a deep breath. "Well last night you said that you would think about my grounded." She said.

"No, I said no Gos." Drake said.

"Well, you see the thing is uh, tomorrow we have school off. So tonight Honker and some of my friends were going to go to dinner and a movie. Can I please, please?" She asked.

"Um, well, sport, you know you're being punishment, and you don't always get to do what you want to do." Drake said.

"Well, can't you just make an exception? I mean, I have worked my tail off at school. I have done everything right. Don't I deserve some credit?" She asked.

"I still don't you Gos." He said.

"It's just a movie, dad. Okay, how about this? After tonight I will go back to being grounded. If I could have just this once with my friends- there's no school tomorrow please, please?" She asked.

She was on her knees begging him.

"Uh, tell you what. You're bus is going to be here soon, so why don't you go on to school. And I will think about it." Drake said.

Gosalyn gasped and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa, there tiger. I didn't say yes, I said that I would think about it." Drake said.

Gosalyn goes running to grab her stuff.

"So, what are you going to do D.W.?" Launch Pad asked.

"Well, grounded is grounded and I don't think I should give in just because she wants me too." Drake said.

"Drake darling, she's been on her best behavior this week." Morgana said as just appeared.

Drake sighed. "But something tells me that she'd known all along about tonight." He said.

"Give it a shot Dark. And if Gos doesn't follow the rules. She's still grounded." Morgana said.

"You really think I should let her go?" Drake asked.

"I think you're daughter needs a little pick up." She said.

Drake looked around and with a big sigh he made his decision.

"Okay, fine." He said.

"You made you're daughter very happy." Morgana said.

"It's not my job to make her happy." He said.

Morgana chuckled. "I know. It's going to be okay."

"I just really hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want to send her the wrong message. That she can get out of everything." He said.

Later that day Gosalyn walks into the house.

"Hey dad." She said as she dropped her school bag.

"Hey, sweetie. How was you're day?" He asked.

"Great. I got an A-minus on my history test." She said.

"Wow! That's wonderful! Good for you." Drake said.

"I know! I studied really hard." Gosalyn said.

"I know you did. And I think it's wonderful the way you've applied you're self and bought you're grades back up. I'm very proud of you." He said.

"Thanks, so have you come to a decision?" She asked.

"About rather or not you can go out tonight?" He asked.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Well, technically, you're still grounded, you know. I just need to ask you a few questions first." He said.

"So, I have to take a test to go out?" She asked.

"If you want to look at it that way, yeah." He said.

'Okay, what do you want to know?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well, first of all. What movie are you going to see?" He asked.

"The new Orlando Bloom one. It's playing at a theater down by the campus." Gosalyn said.

"What time does it start?" He asked.

"8:15, But we're going to go to the pizza house first and then walk over. I already asked Miguel if he could take me."

"Whose going to bring you back?" He asked.

"A friends mom." She replied.

"Who" He asked.

"I don't know. We're going to figure it out at the pizza place. So did I pass?" She asked.

"So far so good. You're cell phone charged?" He asked.

"Yes, dad." She replied.

"Okay, well you make sure you leave it on." He said.

"I have to turn it off in the movies." Gosalyn pointed out.

"Well, set it on vibrate then, and call me as soon as you get out." He said.

'I will. All right, So can I go?" She asked.

Drake sighed and smiled. "Okay, you can go." He replied.

Gosalyn gasped. "Oh, my god! thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"But, you don't need Miguel to take you. I'll take you and I want this parent whose driving you home to call me." He said.

"Dad's that's so embarrassing." Gosalyn cried.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"Because it makes it seem like you don't trust me." She said.

Drake raised an eye brow at her. "And do you blame me? You know why I feel that way, Sport. Trust is something that has to be earned. And right now you're on very shaky ground on that." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed. "All right, I'll have my friends mom call you." She said.

Drake smiled at her. "Listen.. I'm not doing this to embarrass you. I'm doing this because I love you," He said.

"I know you do. Sometimes, I wish you cared less." She said.

"Don't even joke about that Gos! Someday when you have your own kids. You're going to feel the same way." He said.

"Dad, relax it's just a movie. What's the worst that can happen?" She asked.

"Hmmm… Just call me when it's over." He said.

Gosalyn hugged him again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Dad, you're the best!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake chuckled. "Okay, that's enough Gos. I'll take you." He said.

"All right!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The twosome walked out of the house.

Drake comes walking back into the tower minutes later.

"Hey." Launch Pad said.

"Hey." D.W. relied.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just dropped Gosalyn off at the pizza place." Darkwing said.

"You gave Gosalyn permission to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Yep. A one night pass from being grounded." Drake said.

"I bet she's existed about it." Launch Pad said.

Darkwing laughed. "Oh, yeah. She was bouncing off the walls. I've haven't seen her this happy in a long time." He mussed.

Gosalyn and her friends are walking to the party.

"Looks like you pulled it off." Ali said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Told you I would. It was so easier then I thought. Not only did I manage to get of the house. But I even got my dad to drop me off." She said.

"Are you sure that he doesn't suspect anything?" Ali asked.

"Positive. He thinks we're going to dinner and a movie. " She said.

"Gosalyn, you're dad's going to freak if he knew the truth." Ali said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. He's not going to find out. You and I are going to the coolest party of the year! And I can't wait!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The two them kept on walking.

Morgana is trying to calm Drake down.

"Look, try not to stress out about it, all right. Gosalyn's going to be just fine." She said.

"You really think so?" Drake asked.

"Yes. You're daughter has a good head on her shoulders." She said.

"I hate to say this. But a part of me thinks that she's putting on an act. One minute she's acting out then the next she's this model child." Drake said.

"You're worried about nothing." Morgana said.

"I hope you're right." He said,

Gosalyn and her friends are at the park.

"Wow, you look great." Ali said.

"Thanks, oh and remind me that my dad wants you're mom to call him." She said.

"UH-Oh, that would be a really neat trick. My mom is on a business trip and wouldn't be back till tomorrow." Ali said.

"Okay, well when we get some senior call and pretend to be you're mom." Gosalyn said.

Ali blinked a few times.

"Wow, you really have this all figured out." She said.

"Yeah well it took some time planning, but it will be worth it to go to the party. And see Max." She said.

"You're really hung up on the guy, aren't you?" Ali asked.

"Duh! He's cute, funny and chaming." Gosalyn said.

"And he just walked in." Ali said.

Gosalyn gasped and tuened around.

Max is haning waiting for a friend with his beer.

"Thank you Sam." Max said.

"Hey, enjoy the sex cold ones." Sam said.

"Ooh, I owe you one, dude." Max said.

"Hey, no sweat! Later man." Sam said.

He started to walk away. Right away Max opened a can of beer.

He's having a flash back from his break up from his ex.

"So, want you want to do? Stop seeing me? Cause that's not I want." Becky said.

"What do you want me to say Becky?" Max asked.

"This all because of you're mom isn't? She hates me, why does she hate me?" Becky asked.

"You know what I need to get out of here." He said.

End of flash back, he openes up another can of beer.

Gosalyn keeps looking at Max.

"Girl, will you stop it!" Ali exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Gosalyn asked.

"Stairing at Max Duck! He'll think youre a freak or something!" Ali exclaimd.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Relax, he hasn't even looked back at me." She replied.

"Maybe that should tell you something Gos? Once he knew that you wouldn't put out. He's ditching you." Ali said.

"Okay, you know what Ali, I'm going to get him to knotice me tonight. If I have to dye my hair purple." Gosalyn said.

"Do you have to sound so desperate?" Ali asked.

"I'm not desprete, okay? I'm just tired of being trated like a little kid." Gosalyn said.

"He's almost a senior! To him, you are a little kid. Besides I heard that he likes Becky." Ali said.

"Yeah, but there having troubles." Gosalyn said.

"But still.." Ali said.

"You wait and see Ali. Tonights going to chance everything." Gosalyn said.

Sbe then walked away.

Back with the others.

"So, you're still thinking about Gosalyn huh?" Morgana asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to dwell on it." Drake said.

"You're a dad. Goes with the territory." She said.

"Something just hit me. I didn't tell her that I loved her. I always do and for some reason it skipped my mind today." He said/

"Darling don't worry about it. I'm sure she knows." Morgana said.

"I know, it just that we've been fighting so much lately." He said.

Max and Becky are talking and Gosalyn is watching them.

"Hey." Max said.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me. I'm just here to have a good time. So let's just have a go our separate ways." Becky said.

"Becky, come on don't be like that." Max said.

Becky walked away.

"Poor Max." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, like you're not happy about her being mean to him." Ali said.

"What he needs is a good friend." Gosalyn said,

She then walked up to him who was heavy drinking.

"Hey." She said.

Maz looked up at her.

"Oh, hey Gos." He said.

"Great party." She said,

"I guess." Max said.

"You don't look like you're having much fun." She said.

"You know I didn't think there was going to be freshman here." He said.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "Is that a problem?" She asked.

Maz stood up from his seat. "Wjat ever." He said as he opened up another can of beer.

Max walked over to Becky. "Come on Becky, can't we even talk?" He asked.

"So, talk." She said.

"I…man…there is so much I want to say to you." Max said.

"Well, Max say it! Don't just stand there say it. Will you please tell me why youre acting this way?" Becky said.

"I wish I could but I can't." Max said.

"You mean you wouldn't." Becky said.

"Can't we go someplace quite and talk?" He asked.

"No! I don't think so." Becky said.

She just walked away from him,

Gosalyn walked up to him.

"Looks like youre feeling no pain." She said.

"Shows how much you know." Max said.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nothings wrong. My life is perfect!" He exclaimed.

"Good for you." Gosalyn said,

"Where's Sam?" Max asked looking around.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "Whose Sam?" She asked.

"Well, little Gosalyn. Sam is a friend, he's also a hook up, and I'm running low." Max said.

Back with Darkwing..

"You know dark darling, I've heard about this father daughter trip in Paris. Why don't you and Gosalyn go to it." Morgana said.

"Hmm.. that doesn't sound like a bad idea. It might actually help her." Drake said.

"I thought so. Besides that week I have a family reunion to go to. So I'll wouldn't be here." Morgana said.

"I'll talk to her about it when she gets back." Drake said.

Max wouldn't leave Becky alone.

"Max, please leave me alone!" Becky exclaimed.

"Lily, come on let's get of here and grab something to eat." Devon said.

"That sounds like a great idea. I just really hope he wouldn't try and drive home." Becky said.

"Drive? Are you kidding me? Becky, he can barely walk." Devon said.

Gosalyn walked up to them. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him." She said.

They looked at her strange.

"You will?" Devon asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Well, we both live on the same street. I'll make sure he gets home okay." Gosalyn said,

"Really?." Devon asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry."  
"Maybe you're dad can come get you two?" Sierra asked.

Gosalyn bit her lip about that.

"Yeah, uh, I'll figure out something." She replied.

"All right, you know what? Something tells me that Tank can handle himself, okay. The way he's been slammin 'em back." Devon said.

Becky looked at Gosalyn.

"Don't let him drive, Gos." She said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, let's go." Becky said.

Becky, Devon and Sierra walked away.

Gosalyn watched as they walked away and then sighed.

Gosalyn looked back and noticed that Max was gone.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself.

She looked around.

Drake is going around in circles at the tower.

"What time is she's supposed to check in?" Morgana asked.

Drake sighed. "Any time now. As soon as the movie is over with." He said.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure that you'll hear from her any minute." Morgana said.

Drake chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said.

He smiled and then looked back at the clock. 'I hope.' He thought.

Back with Gosalyn.

"Alright it's time to find Max." She said.

She started to walk around. "Max! Max! Max!" She exclaimed.

She spotted him sitting in behind some trees drinking some more.

"There you are Max." She said.

She walked over to him.

"Come on Max, I'll walk you home." Gosalyn said.

Max grabbed her hand pushed her against him.

"Max, let go off of me!" She exclaimed.

"Come on don't you want to kiss me?" He asked.

"Not like this. Youre drunk." Goslayn cried.

He pushed her onto the ground and sat on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She exclaimed.

"This wouldn't take long." Max said.

He started to touch her and Gosalyn didn't like this.

"I said, get off of me!" She exclaimed.

She kicked him in the stumac and started to run.

He was right behind her and he tumbled her onto the groud.

"Don't run away from me bitch." He exclaimed.

He slapped her on the face so hard that she's unconsios.

Max looke at her and tried to wake her up.

"Gosalyn? Gosalyn?" He asked.

He smacked er a couple of rime and shook her. But still no respince.

He then heard people calling for Gosalyn.

He gasped. "Oh man! Oh man! What am I going to do? I can't go to jail!" He exclaimed.

He then remembered about his car. "My car, that;s it." He said.

Max grabbed Gosalyn and tossed her over his shoulders.

"We're going for that ride that you passed." He said.

He walked to his car and like a bag of trash tossed her in the back seat.

Walked to the drivers side and got in. He found his keys in his pockets and started up the car.

"I've done this before." He said.

The car took off.

Back at the tower.

Darkwing is really starting to get scared now.

"Okay, Gosalyn, any time now." He said.

Just then the phone rang.

"Ah ha! Right on time." He said.

He walked to the phone and answered it.

"Gosalyn, honey is that you?" He asked.

At a hospital.

"Drake?" Dr. Duck asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Drake asked.

"Olivia Duck. I'm calling because you're daughter was just admitted to the emergency room at Memorial." She said.

Drake just paused when he heard that.

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Math

"What?" Drake managed to spit out.

Launch Pad and Morgana walked up to him.

"Drake?" They asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any more information. All I know is that Gosalyn was in a bad car accident and you need to get down here right away." Olivia said.

"Okay, thanks. I'm on my way." He said.

He slowly hung up the phone and the others looked at him.

"D.W. what's wrong?" Launch Pad asked.

"There was a car accident." He replied.

"Oh, my god! It's Gosalyn. Is she okay?" Morgana asked.

Drake shrugged. "I don't know. All I do know is that I got to go to the hospital." Drake said.

Morgana and Launch Pad just stood there. "Oh my god! Come on let's go!" Morgana said.

The three of them headed out of the tower.

They arrived at the hospital, Drake ran to the nearest nurse.

"Nurse, can you help me, please?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"My daughter was in a car accident." Drake said.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Gosalyn Mallard." Launch Pad replied.

"Do you know where she is? Can we see her? What's going on?" Drake asked.

"The doctors are with her right now." The nurse said.

"How serious is it?" Morgana asked.

"Well, all I know is she was unconscious when she was brought in, as was the young man. Excuse me." The nurse said.

The nurse picked some of the folders up and walked away.

Drake couldn't believe that he was hearing this.

"What young man!" Drake asked.

Dr. Olivia walked up to him.

"Drake," She said.

They looked at the doctor.

"Olivia, how's Gosalyn?" Morgana asked.

"They're checking her out. At present, she's still unconscious." Olivia said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Drake asked.

"Well, apparently, she was thrown from the car on impact, and it appears that she has severe head trauma. More than that, I can't tell you. I mean, we're checking for broken bones, internal injuries. We're gonna send her for a cat scan soon." Olivia said.

Drake shook his head. "Oh god, can I see her?" He asked.

Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Drake. You're going to have to wait and let the doctors do their job." Olivia said.

Olivia walked away from them and Drake just couldn't put all of this in his head.

"Oh, god! I knew that I shouldn't let her out tonight! I knew it! My baby girl." Drake cried.

"Darling, why don't you sit down?" Morgana asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, I can't sit down. Gosalyn could be dying in there." He cried.

"Drake, if it was that bad. I think they would tell us." Launch Pad said.

"All Olivia said was that she didn't know what's going on. They don't know how bad her injuries are or how badly she's hurt. Morg, how could this have happened?" Drake asked.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is. That freaking about it isn't going to help Gosalyn. You need to think positive thoughts." Morgana said.

"I want to know who this guy is. So I can put my hands on his neck." Drake said with anger.

"Yeah, I do too." Morgana said.

"You know she begged me to go. She begged me, and I let her. God, that was so stupid. She wasn't supposed to be in any car with any kid! She was supposed to get a parent to drive her. That was our agreement." Drake exclaimed.

"Drake, please.." Morgana said.

"I told her that I didn't trust her. And now this, oh god." Drake cried.

"Drake, this isn't the time or the place. We'll figure it all later." Morgana said.

"I just want to be with my little girl." Drake cried.

"I know, but I think you'll be in the way." Morgana said as she rubbed his back.

"No! I am her father! I should be in there holding her hand." Drake said.

Olivia walked back to them.

"As strange as it sounds, it appears that Gosalyn was lucky." Olivia said.

"Lucky?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, the car that was in drifted off the side of the road and struck a utility pole and rolled. I mean, the car was totaled, but both occupants were ejected." Olivia said.

"Oh my god. So there weren't wearing the seatbelts." Morgana pointed out.

Olivia shook her head. "Apparently not. But, luckily, they wore thrown into an open patch on the highway." Olivia said.

"And Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

Olivia sighed. "Well, she's pretty banged up. I mean, she's got abrasions and contusions, particularly in the chest area."

"What about the head injury?" Morgana asked.

"We've sent her down for a cat scan. Presently, we know there is head trauma. How severe? We won't know until we get the results back." Olivia said.

"She's still unconscious?" Drake asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes." She replied.

"But if she doesn't…" Drake asked.

"Drake it's too early to tell. I mean, lets just hope that she comes out of it." Olivia said.

"And if she doesn't?" Drake asked again.

Olivia sighed. "It's best not to dwell on the negative. I mean if she regains consciousness soon, then there's every reason to believe she'll be fine."

Drake shook his head rapidly. "If, If ,If. No! No! No!" He exclaimed.

Drake walked to a seat and sat down when Detective Weber walked up to him.

"Mr. Mallard?" Weber asked.

Drake looked up. "Detective Weber?" He asked.

"Sorry to trouble you. I know this is terrible time." Weber said.

Drake sighed. "Yeah, it really is." He said.

"I'm here to investigate you're daughters car accident. There are some questions I need to ask you."

"Can't this wait?" Morgana asked.

Weber shook his head. "Sorry ma'am. We need to ask you what kind of a relationship you're daughter had with Max Duck." Weber asked.

Drake looked confused. "Why would you even ask that?" He asked.

Weber sighed. "I take it you haven't heard. Max Duck was in the car with you're daughter." Weber said.

Drake had anger in his eyes when he head that.

Just then two ducks walked up to the front desk.

"Can you tell me where our sonMax Duck is?" The one asked.

Drake got up and ran over to them.

"Damn you two! You're son did this to my daughter! How could you!" Drake exclaimed as he started to shake the man.

Launch Pad grabbed him and pulled him off.

"Drake, Drake Drake." Launch Pad said.

"Let go of me! How could you! How could you let this happen!" Drake exclaimed as Launch Pad pulled him away.

Max's parents just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

In Max's room his parents are right by his bed side.

Max is cut up a little bit other then thathe's fine.

He's starting to wake up.

"Hey." He said.

His parents smiled at him. "Hey you're self." His dad said.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just going to ask you the same thing." His dad asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was in a wreck." He said.

"I guess so. We are so glad that you're not badly hurt." Mom said.

Max smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad you think so, cause I feel like hell. I'm not really sure what happened." He said.

"Uh, you drove into a utility pole." Mom said.

Max looked surprised by that. "A utility pole?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmmm, you don't remember that?" Dad asked.

"No, I don't." Max replied.

"What do you remember, Max?" Mom asked.

"I'm having a hard time putting in all together." Max said.

His parents looked at each other and back at him.

"I guess.. uh, you offered Gosalyn Mallard a ride home." Dad said.

Max blinked a few times. "Did you say Gosalyn Mallard?" He asked.

"Yup, Gosalyn Mallard was in the car with you." Dad said.

"She was?" Max asked.

"Yup, we're glad that you're okay. We just wish that.." Dad trailed on.

"You wish what?" Max asked.

"Gosalyn is pretty badly injured. She hasn't regained consciousness." Mom said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Max asked.

"I hope so. Uh, we're going to go talk to the doctors and see what's going on with you." Mom said.

"Okay." Max said.

Mom and Dad walked out of the room, Max just sat in his bed trying to think of what happened.

Olivia walked up to Drake and the others.

"They've finished Gosalyn's cat scan. They're bringing her up from nuclear medicine." Olivia said.

"Can I see her?" Drake asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah. She'll be up in a few minutes." Olivia said.

Olivia walked away from them.

"Everything is going to be fine." Morgana said.

Drake nodded his head. "I hope so." He replied.

Max's parents are sitting in an empty room. When Weber walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duck?" He asked.

"Detective Weber, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Duck asked.

"I'm here to investigate you're sons accident." He said.

"Why are you investigating? There was only one car involved." Mr. Duck said.

"Yes, there was only one car. You better hope that little girl pulls through. If she doesn't, you're boy could be looking at some time. You're son was driving under the influence, Mr. Duck if the girl dies, it's vehicle homicide." Weber said.

They just looked at him shocked.

Drake is going around in circles waiting for them to bring up Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn said that she was going to the movies with her friends." He said.

Morgana nodded her head. "I know she did." She replied.

"She lied to me! She went to a party in the park! She was grounded." Drake cried.

"You did what you thought was best at the time." Morgana said.

Drake shook his head. "**NO**! If I'd kept her home, this wouldn't have happened. And I didn't think it was a good idea for her to go out. She got in a car with a boy who'd been drinking. Why would she do that, Morg? Why?" He asked.

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know darling." She said.

They bought Gosalyn to her room, Drake and Morgana and Launch Pad ran to the window.

Gosalyn was hooked up to a bunch ofmachines, she has a head wrap on, cuts all over her face.

Drake couldn't believe that his little girl was in there.

"She just looks so… so fragile hooked up to all those machines. There's got to be something the doctors can do." Drake said.

"I'm sure that they are doing everything they can." Morgana said.

With Max and his family at there home.

"Mom, I swear I don't remember anything." Max said.

"The doctors said that you don't have a concussion, so youmust have been pretty drunk to black out." She said.

"It wasn't that much. I only had a 6 pack." He said.

"Wait, wait a minute. Where'd you get a 6 pack of beer?" She asked.

"The liquor store." He replied.

"The liquor store sold you beer?" Dad asked.

"I asked a stranger to get it for me, I gave him the money." Max said.

"Amazing, you asked a stranger to get you beer and he did. That's incredible. Was anybody else drinking?" She asked.

"No." Max answered.

"No? So you were drinking alone? Maxwell! Why would you want to drink alone?" She asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know." He replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Weber walked into the house.

"Mrs. Duck." He said.

"Detective Weber what brings you here?" She asked.

"I have some questions to ask you're son." He said.

"Detective, my son doesn't feel good right now." She said.

"I just want to get ask a few simple questions, that's all." Weber said.

"Can't this wait?" She asked.

"Why does Max have something to hide?" He asked.

"His attorney is going to be here soon. Until then, you don't say anything Max." His dad said.

"I don't mind waiting." Weber replied.

"Actually I do mind. So unless you have a warrant. I'd ask you to leave." His dad said.

"Do you have anything to say?" Weber asked Max.

"No, no! He's a minor! I'm speaking for him." His dad said.

He's attorney then walked into the house.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Thank god you're here." His dad said.

"Is everything alright?" His attorney asked.

"It's certainly is not." His mom said.

"I'm glad you're here Mr. Beagle. Now Max doesn't have any more excuses not answer a few questions." He said.

"I'll give you permission to ask him a few questions. However, if I think that they go behind a point I wouldn't hesitate to stop it." She said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Okay, Max were you at the party last night at Carey Park?" He asked.

"Yes, I was." Max answered.

"Were you drinking alcohol and how much?" Weber asked.

"Don't answer that." Mr. Beagle said.

"It doesn't matter if he answers it or not. The alcohol blood test from last night will tell the story. Max, what exactly happened just before you crashed the car?" Weber asked.

"I don't remember." Max replied.

"Because you were drinking?" Weber asked.

"No because I don't remember." Max said.

"Why was Gosalyn in the car with you?" Weber asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Where were you headed?" Weber asked.

"I don't know." Max said.

"Did you go to the party with her?" Weber asked.

Max shook his head. "No, I went alone." Max said.

"So, you picked her up at the party?" Weber asked.

"I don't know." Max said.

"Then what were you doing with her? Did you talk to her?" Weber asked.

"I can't remember." Max said.

"You know what? I think that's enough questions for now. I barely had a chat with my client." Mr. Beagle said.

Weber put his notepad back in his pocket.

"Okay, I'll stop. But instruct him not to leave town. I believe we'll be filing charges by the end of the day." Weber said.

"You're filing charges? What kind of charges?" His mom asked.

"His blood alcohol level was way over the legal limit. He got behind the wheel and crashed. A 14 year old girl was critically injured. That's known as aggravated driving under the influence." Weber said.

"That's a felony." His mom gasped.

Weber nodded his head. "Yes ma'am, it is. It's even more serious because of the age of the victim. Right now, she's lying comatose in a hospital bed. If Miss Mallard doesn't pull through, we're talking vehicular homicide. You could be looking at some prison time. You'd better hope that girl makes it." He said.

"There's no reason to intimidate my client." Mr. Beagle said.

"You heard me Max. Charges will be brought against you by the end of the day. Don't even think about leaving town. I'll see myself out." Weber said.

He walked out of the house.

"Is that the truth? Is he telling the truth?" Max asked.

"Max just try and relax." Mr. Beagle said.

"No, Derrick! Am I going to jail?" Max asked.

Olivia walked back to Drake..

"Gosalyn still hasn't regained consciousness. I'm not gonna lie to you. It's a major concern. The CAT scan showed a depressed skull fracture." Olivia said.

"Oh no!" Launch Pad said.

"That sounds serious." Morgana said.

Olivia nodded her head. "It is serious. We'll put her on antibiotics immediately. It's very important for this kind of injury. We want to make sure there's no risk of infection." Olivia said.

"Is there anything else they can do?" Morgana asked.

"We've scheduled surgery as soon as possible. Our top brain surgeon here at Memorial was on vacation, but we've contacted him. He's flying back. As soon as he gets here, we're gonna operate. In the meantime, we hope Cassie regains consciousness." Olivia said.

"And if she doesn't?" Drake asked.

"It's possible there could be brain damage." Olivia said.

"Oh, no." Morgana said.

Drake just couldn't believe that he heard this. "Can I see her?" He asked.

Olivia nodded her head.

"Yeah, come this way." Olivia said.

Morgana and Drake hugged, Launch Pad patted him on the back.

Drake then followed Olivia to Gosalyn's room.

She opened the door. "You can stay in here. If this is all too painful…" She trailed on.

Drake shook his head. "No, no, no, no. I'm not leaving my baby girl." He said.

Olivia nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Drake turned around and took a deep breath.

He then walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Gosalyn, honey. It's me dad. I'm right here with you. You are in the hospital. You were in a car accident, but the doctors are taking really good of you. So don't you worry." He cried.

He then held her hand. "Gosalyn, honey I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can. Squeeze my hand, please. Squeeze daddy's hand. Don't worry we will get justice of what the kid did to you. I promise" He cried.

He then broke down crying.

Back with Max and his family.

"Max, I will do my best to keep you out of jail." Derrick said.

"I want to know what the hell happened?" His dad said.

"I don't have.." Max trailed on.

"Did you hear the man? You could be facing jail for a very long time." His dad said.

"I'm not lying! I can't remember anything." Max said.

"What do you remember?" His dad asked.

"I don't know." Max said.

"Do you remember talking to Gosalyn?" His mom asked.

"Yeah a little I guess." He said.

"What are we going to do Derrick? Are they really going to arrest Max?" His mom asked.

"They're not really gonna put me in prison, are they? I mean, Detective Weber was just saying that to scare me, right?" Max asked.

Derrick shrugged. "Depends on what all happens with Gosalyn. If she doesn't make it…" Derrick trailed on.

"Oh, she's going to make it." His dad said.

"But if she doesn't make it, Max is convicted, it will be difficult to avoid prison time." Derrick said.

With Drake in Gosalyn's room.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here, not leaving you're side. So you fight and stay strong. There are so many people here you love you. Launch Pad is rooting for you, so is Morgana. " Drake said.

Just then Gosalyn moaned and Drake's face lifted up.

"Gosalyn? Gosalyn, sweetie it's okay. I'm here." He said.

Gosalyn's eyes opened up and she blinked. She then looked at her dad confused.

"Dad? Where…Where am I? What happened?" She asked.

Drake got a big grin on his face. "I'll tell you everything later, okay. Oh god, it's just so good to hear you're voice. How do you feel?" Drake said.

"Okay, I guess. I'm alright, aren't I?" She asked.

Drake just sat there not saying anything.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Please, talk to me. Tell me I'm going to be alright." Gosalyn cried.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I'm going to be all right, aren't I?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, sweetheart. You're going to be fine. I'm just so glad that you're awake." He said.

Gosalyn had a tear in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"Well, you know... you got a few cuts and bruises. And you hurt your head a little bit. And pretty soon, you're gonna go have an operation." Drake said.

Gosalyn's eyes widen with fear when he said that.

"An operation?" She asked.

"Yeah. You got kind of banged up a little bit. Hey, don't worry about it, all right? The best doctor in St.Carnard-- he's flying home early from his vacation to fix it." Drake reassured her.

"How long have I been here?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake sighed. "Since last night. When you went to the party with Max." He said.

Gosalyn looked confused when she heard that.

"I didn't go to the party with Max." She said.

Outside with Morgana, Max's mom walked up to her.

"Morgana, how's Gosalyn?" She asked.

Morgana couldn't look at her and sighed. "She's the same." Morgana said.

"What have the doctors say?" She asked.

"Her condition is very serious. She has a depressed skull fracture. She needs surgery." Morgana said.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. Is there anything that I could do?" She asked.

Morgana looked at her. "You want to know what you can do? You and your son better stay away from me and my family. And what kind of a mother will let their 17 year old son take out a 14 year old girl!" Morgana said.

Gosalyn looks confused at Drake.

"I didn't go to the Max." She said.

Drake raised an eye brow at that.

"Well, you said that you were going to a movie and dinner." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled nervously when he said that.

"I know, I guess I'm grounded for life then huh?" She asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now the only thing that matters is making sure you get better. I was worried that I was going to lose you." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him worried.

"Is it that serious?" She asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Yeah, it is." He replied.

"Well, I guess I learned my lesson. From now on, I won't complain about your rules. I'll be good, I promise." Gosalyn said.

"It will be a fresh start for all of us." Drake said.

The door opened and Weber walked in.

"Sorry for interrupting." He said.

"It's okay come on in." Drake said.

Weber walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Aha. Look who's awake." Weber said.

"Yeah, she woke up a few minutes ago." Drake said.

Weber smiled. "That's wonderful, Mr. Mallard. Well, when do you think I might be able to talk to your daughter?" He asked.

"I can talk now." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn, it might be too soon sweetheart." Drake said.

"It's okay dad, I can handle it." Gosalyn said.

"I'd like to stay in the room if you don't mind." Drake said.

"That's fine. So, Gosalyn how you feeling?" Weber said.

"Not so good. I'm going in for surgery pretty soon." Gosalyn said,

"Well, I wouldn't take too much of you're time then. I just want to ask you a few questions about the car accident." Weber said.

Gosalyn looked confused and scared when she heard that.

"What car accident?" She asked.

With Morgana and Max's mom.

"Um, you want my family to stay away?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you understand." Morgana said.

"Yes, I understand. And for what's it's worth. Max feels just horrible about what happen." Diana said.

"Well, Max is out of the hospital, he's going to be just fine. Gosalyn on the other hand is fighting for her life. So excuse me if I don't believe or do I care about him. So you can take you're apologies and stuff it." Morgana said. She then walked away from her.

Back with Gosalyn.

"You don't remember being in the car accident?" Weber asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No. Is that how it happened, my head getting all banged up?"

Drake sighed. "I haven't had a chance to tell her everything yet." He said.

"What do you remember about last night?" Weber asked.

Gosalyn blinked. "I remember being at the party with Ali and Honker." She replied.

"Did you see Max Duck there?" Weber asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yes." She replied.

"Had he been drinking?" Weber asked.

"Yeah, he had a couple beers. Dad, I wasn't drinking, I swear." Gosalyn said.

Drake nodded his head and smiled. "I know honey, it's okay." She said.

Gosalyn then turned back to Weber. "Why are you asking me about Max?" She asked.

"He was in the car with you when it crashed." Weber said.

Gosalyn gasped. "What? Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's fine. He was treated and released last night. You don't remember being in the car with Max?" Weber asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, the last thing…. I remember is being at the party."

"Can you think of any reason why you would be in the car together?"

"Not really, unless... unless he was giving me a ride home. Why don't you ask Max? I'm sure he can tell you everything." Gosalyn said.

"Mr. Duck "claims" he doesn't remember anything either." Weber said.

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. "What do you mean he "claims"? You don't think he's lying do you?…Wait a minute, Max was drinking… And we were in a car accident. Is he in any trouble?" Gosalyn asked.

"Gosalyn, I'm sure you're aware it's against the law to drive under the influence of alcohol." Weber said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah, Max was drinking, but are you sure he was drunk?" She asked.

"We're certain of it. We tested his blood alcohol level." Weber said.

Gosalyn sighed. "How bad was the accident?" She asked.

"It was very serious. You and Max were thrown from the car." Weber said.

"You're lucky to be alive, sweetheart." Drake said.

Gosalyn didn't want to believe this. She has a huge crush on the guy.

"Do you usually wear you're seatbelt when you're in a car?" Weber asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah, all the time." She replied.

"Any idea why you weren't wearing it last night?" Weber asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No." She replied.

Drake looked at Weber.

"Why do you ask, Detective?" He asked.

"Just curious. Seems odd that your daughter wasn't buckled up when she knew the young man driving her home had been drinking." Weber said.

"This is kind of freaky." Gosalyn said.

"What is honey?" Drake asked.

"That I can't remember anything from last night. It's like hours of my life are just gone." She said.

"It's actually not that unusual. I've seen it happen with other accident victims. People's memories often return a few days later. I'll give your father my card. Call me as soon as you remember anything, okay? It's very important." Weber said.

He handed Drake his card, Drake looked at it.

"We will." Drake replied.

"Thank you." Weber said.

He walked out of the room.

Gosalyn sighed and rubbed her head.

"Maybe it's a good thing that I can't remember anything." She said.

Drake looked at her confused. "Why? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't want to get Max in trouble." She said.

Drake was shocked to her that.

"Gosalyn, you can't protect him." Drake said.

"I know but…" Gosalyn said.

"But what? What are you thinking?" He asked.

Gosalyn just sighed. "Never mind." She said.

Drake just looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

Minutes later Morgana, Launch Pad are in her room

"In a few minutes, the nurses are gonna come in and prep you for surgery, and then you'll go off to the O.R., okay?"

Gosalyn sniffed. "Is it going to hurt?" She cried.

"Sweetheart, they'll give you a painkiller. You won't feel a thing." Morgana said.

"And then when you wake up, you'll be as good as new." Drake said.

"Will you be there?" Gosalyn asked.

"We'll all be there, sweet pea, your whole family." Morgana said.

"Gosalyn, we're so proud of you. You're such a strong little girl. You're gonna do just great. I'm not worried about a thing." Drake said.

"I am. I don't think that I've ever been more scared in my entire life. More scared when Tarus Bulba was after me again." Gosalyn said.

Launch Pad walked over to her. "It's okay to be scared Gosalyn. Heck, I get scared all the time when I crash my plane." He said.

"Yeah but Launch Pad you cause it. I didn't. I don't even remember the crash." She cried.

"Hey, Gosalyn, did your Dad tell you the exciting news?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn looked at them. "What news?" She asked.

Drake looked at her. "Well, I was thinking this summer. You and I could go to Paris for a father daughter trip. What do you think?" He asked.

Gosalyn's eyes lighten up.

"That would be cool!" She exclaimed.

"We're all going to be by you're bed side when you get back." Morgana said.

"I'd like that. I am the luckiest person in the world. To have you all for a family. I love you all." Gosalyn said.

"You're going to be fine honey. You hear me Gos?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn started to cry.

The nurses came into the room.

"Ready Gos?" One nurse asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Gosalyn said.

They rolled her out of the room, Drake just watched as they pulled her away.

Drake walked away. "Drake, where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"I have something to take care off." He said.

He walked out of the hospital doors.

Morgana and Launch Pad looked at each other.

"That's not a good sign." Launch Pad said.

Morgana sighed. "Why don't you go after him, I'll stay here." She said.

Launch Pad nodded his head. "Right." He said.

Launch Pad took off after Drake.

"Darling, I hope you don't do anything stupid." She said.

Max is at the coffee shop wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"Thank you." Max said.

Reports wore following him around.

"Max, what do you have to say?" The one reporter asked.

"No comment." Max said.

"But what about.."

"I said no comment." He said.

"Aw, come on. The son of the local newscaster and a 14 year old girl in an accident. You have to admit it's great press." The reporter said.

"I said no comment!" Max exclaimed.

"Awww, what's the matter Max? Afraid of a little press? I thought that with you're dad being a newscaster you would be used to it." A voice asked.

Max looked around and saw Drake standing by the door.

He gasped. "Mr. Mallard what are you doing here? ." He asked.

Drake walked over to the cash register.

"Oh, I'm just here to get a good cup of coffee. You know it's hard to sleep when you're daughter is having brain surgery." Drake said.

"I know, I'm…" Max trailed on.

Drake grabbed his cup of coffee and turned to him.

"You're lucky that I don't tear you to shreds! Because of you, my daughter is having brain surgery and you get to walk around a free man. I haven't had a descent nights sleep in 3 days! I'm worried sick that she's going not going to make it through the night. And you have nothing but a few cuts and bruises on you! And all you get to say is that you're sorry? You must think you're god's gift for women huh? Some big honcho. What you get thrills from little girls? That's what Gosalyn is a little 14 year old girl. She has her whole life ahead of her. And you came along and ruined it." Drake said.

"I didn't mean…" Max said.

"You didn't mean what? You didn't mean to talk her to cut class with you? Get drunk and get behind the wheel with my daughter in the car? Stop me when you had enough. Cause I can go on all night, if I had too. I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did. That's a promise. I know you're type all too well. I'm just warning you that I'm going to be watching every move you make, every twitch. So watch you're back. And if you see me walking down the street you better as hell turn the other direction and run. I can't even look at you. You're nothing to me, and I will make sure you will spend the rest of you're life behind bars. I will make it happen. If Gosalyn doesn't make it I will hunt you down like a dog you are. You might think that I'm just doing this to scare you? This is a promise." Drake said.

Just then Launch Pad walked in and saw them.

"Whoa, easy there Drake. You don't want to do anything you might regret." Launch Pad said.

"Oh, that's okay L.P. I'm not regretting this one bit. We're done here. By the way Max is that you're convertible out front? " Drake asked.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked.

"Just good to know." Drake said.

Drake and L.P. walked out of the coffeehouse.

They walked back to the hospital.

"Was that really necessary to pour the coffee in his car?" Launch Pad asked.

"No, but it felt good." Drake said.

They then walked over to Morgana was still sitting there.

"Any word yet?" Drake asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No, nothing." She replied.

Drake sighed and sat down on the seat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mallard. I'm attorney Derrick Beagle. I was wondering how you're daughter is doing? " He asked.

Drake looked up at him. He never saw this guy before in his life.

"She's still in surgery Mr. Beagle." Drake answered politely.

"Have they said how it's going?" He asked.

Drake shook his head. "No." He replied

"I hate to bring this up, but I have to ask yo a few questions." Derrick said.

Drake sighed. "Look, Derrick I know just as much as you do. Gosalyn doesn't remember the accident." Drake said.

"Well, then maybe we could talk about the events leading up to the accident." Derrick asked.

Drake looked at him. "How are you involved anyways?" He asked.

"As of right now, I'm representing Max Duck." He replied.

Drake rolled his eyes at that. "Oh well in that case, I'm afraid that I can't help you. I couldn't care less what happened to that punk." Drake said as he started to walk away.

"Drake, please I'm only trying to fill in the blanks." Derrick said as he followed him.

"Look, all I know is that Gosalyn was supposed to go to the movies. Apparently, she went to some party instead." Drake said.

"In the park?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, and now my little girl in there having brain surgery, all because of the kid you represents." Drake said.

"Have you talked to Gosalyn? Did she tell you why she got into a car with someone who had been drinking?" Derrick asked.

Drake was starting to get mad.

"I TOLD YOU! She has no memory of the accident or the events leading up to it." Drake pointed out.

"None at all?" Derrick asked.

"The doctor did say that she'll might get it back in a couple of days." Drake said.

Just then Gosalyn's best friends Ali and Honker walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mallard?" Honker asked.

"Hello you two." He said.

"We don't mean to interrupt." Ali said.

"Derrick these are Gosalyn's best friends. Ali and Honker." Drake said.

"Nice to meet you two." Derrick said.

"How is Gosalyn?" Honker asked.

Drake sighed. "She's in surgery. She had a very severe head injury, and they're operating right now." He replied.

Ali and Honker gasoed at that.

"Oh no!" Ali exclaimed.

"She's going to be okay isn't she?" Honker asked.

Drake shrugged. "It's too early to tell." He said.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mallard. If only we didn't go to that stupid party." Honker said.

A nurse walked up to them.

"Mr. Mallard if you're up to it, I need you to sign some paper work." The nurse said.

"All right, I'll be right there. Excuse me." Drake walked away from the twosome.

"Guys, I know that you're really worried about you friend. But if you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?" Derrick asked.

"Gosalyn's dad must be really mad at her. She'll probably be grounded forever." Ali said.

"Oh, trust me, if she pulls through, he'll be so grateful, the last thing he'll be thinking about is punishing her." Derrick said.

Honker and Ali looked at each other.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." Ali said.

"Why you say that?" Derrick asked.

"Well… you see the thing is… She was already grounded before the party." Honker said.

"So how do you think she got her Dad to agree to let her go?" Derrick asked.

"She lied about where she was going. But, please, you can't tell Mr. Mallard." Ali said.

"Don't worry he already knows." Derrick said.

"Oh good. I hated keeping that secret." Honker said.

Derrick sighed. "Guys, the thing is... I really want to help, and not just Gosalyn, but Max too." He said.

"I heard that he was in the car too." Ali said.

"That's right." Derrick said.

"Personally, I think that Max deserves what he gets." Honker said.

Honker was starting to have feelings for Gosalyn but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean by that?" Derrick asked.

" Don't listen to him. I think Gosalyn would like that, if you'd help Max. She…"

Honker elbowed Ali in the side.

"Go ahead. Finish what you were gonna say." Derrick said.

Ali and Honker looked at each other.

"You see Gosalyn had a major crush on that guy. She was totally trying to get him to notice her. They did hang out a couple of times." Ali said.

"I see, thanks for being honest with me. You've been a big help." Derrick said.

"Do you think Gosalyn is going to be okay?" Honker asked.

"I hope so. We'll just have to wait and see." Derrick said.

He then walked away from the twosome.

"I hope we didn't get her into any more trouble." Honker said.

Drake is walking around in circles.

"What's taking them so long?" He asked.

"The last thing we want the surgeons to do is rush." Morgana said.

Olivia walked up to them.

"Is it over?" Drake asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes." She replied.

"How'd it go?" Morgana asked.

"It was a complicated operation, but everything went smoothly. Gosalyn's vital signs were strong the entire time." Olivia said.

"Oh thank god." Morgana said

"Where is she now?" Drake asked.

"Well, they're taking her out of recovery, back to her I.C.U. room." Olivia said.

"And then what?" Drake asked.

"And then we pray for the best." Olivia said.

"Can I see her?" Drake asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Sure, you can wait in her room." Olivia said.

"You coming Morgana?" Drake asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No that's okay. You can go." She said.

Drake nodded his head and walked away.

Drake walked into her room and saw her.

"She looks so peaceful, she's going to be just fine. I can feel it, the worst is behind us." He said.

He walked to her bed and sat down in the chair next to Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn, honey I'm right here." He said as he held her hand.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Derrick and Max are talking at his house.

"Okay, Max. I need to know everything about you're relationship with Gosalyn Mallard." Derrick said.

"Derrick, I'm telling you I can't remember anything." Max said.

"Are you sure? Cause if you're hiding something it's just going to come out later." Derrick pointed.

"I hung out with Gosalyn a few times. But that's it." Max said.

"How well do you know her?" Derrick asked.

"I just told you that we hung out." Max said.

"Then how did she get in you car? Is it possible that after a few beers you found her more attractive?" Derrick asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know maybe. I can't think.." Max said.

"Well you better think. Cause this is very serious." Derrick said.

Herb and Binki walked into the hospital.

"Have there been any updates on Gosalyn's condition?" Binki asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Yeah, I just talked to her doctor before he went in to check on her, he said that operation was a success and they repaired the skull fracture." Drake said.

"Oh thank god." Herb said.

"She's a young and healthy young girl, the doctor said she should pull out of this." He said.

"That's great to hear Drakearoo." Herb said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to look into her eyes and tell her she's going to be okay." Drake said.

The doctor walked up to Drake.

"You're daughter should be waking up soon, Mr. Mallard. She's just starting to come out from under the anesthesia." Olivia said.

"Can I see her?" Drake said.

"Nurse Davis is still keeping a close eye on her vitals, making all the notes in her chart, so let's give it a few minutes before you go in. I promise you'll be there when she wakes up." Olivia said.

She walked away and Drake sighed.

"Wouldn't be long now." Drake sighed.

"We've been so lucky." Morgana said.

Max and Derrick are still talking.

"What do you mean maybe! Max, you have to tell me everything!" Derrick said.

"I don't know, I still can't remember what happened. You have any idea what's going to happen to me?" Max asked.

Derrick sighed. "It's hard to tell." Derrick said.

"Detective Weber was talking about jail time." Max said.

"It's best not to think about that." Derrick said.

"You know what? I want you to be straight with me. I mean, what are we talking about here. Am I going to jail? And how long am I going to be gone for? Months? Years?" Max asked.

"You're looking at aggravated D.U.I., which is a class four felony." Derrick said.

Max looked confused. "Aggravated?" He asked.

"It means someone was hurt." Derrick said.

"How long will they put me away for that?" Max asked.

"It carries a sentence of 1 to 12 years." Derrick said.

"And if Gosalyn doesn't make it?" Max asked.

"It becomes vehicular homicide, a class three felony." Derrick said.

"So--so what are we talking about here, like, five years more? What?" Max asked.

"A minimum of two years. There's no doubt you'll do jail time, possibly several years." Derrick said.

"So I could be, like, 25 or 30 years old by the time I get out. I haven't even graduated high school. Do I have any options? " Max said.

"You do, Max. This is your first offense. Sometimes you can bargain down to probation, community service, although, the felony will always remain on your record." Derrick said.

"Okay. Be honest. Is there any chance that I'll get probation?" Max asked.

"I am going to do my best. But so much depends on what happens with Gosalyn." Derrick said.

"Okay, well what if she walked out of the hospital today?" Max asked.

"Well, Mr. Mallard isn't going to forgive you period! He's going to come after you with everything he's got." He said.

"Yeah, he's already to hang me." Max said.

"There's not much sympathy for drunk drivers." Derrick said.

"So basically what you're telling me is no matter what happens to Gosalyn, I'm going to jail." Max said.

"Just let me do my job." Derrick said.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Stay calm." Derrick said.

Weber walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Beagle is Max here?" Weber asked.

"Yup." Derrick said.

"Maxwell Duck I'm here to put you under arrest for aggravated driving under the influence." He said.

Max just stood there not knowing what to say.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have the lawyer present while you're being questioned. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before you answer any questions. Do you understand these rights I've just stated to you?" Weber asked.

"Max, stay calm and answer Detective Weber's question." Derrick said.

"Do you understand?" Weber asked.

"Yes." Max replied.

"Okay, knowing and understanding these rights, do you wish to answer my questions without a lawyer present. Okay, Mr. Duck let's go." Weber said.

He handcuffed Max and the three of them walked out of the house.

Drake is listening to the police scanner when he heard about the arrest.

Gosalyn was asleep and so was everybody else.

"Justice has been done." He said.

He got up from his seat and headed out of the room.

At the station Max is being finger printed and getting his mug shots.

"I don't think I ever seen such a perfect mug shot in all my years of crime fighting." A voice said from the darkness.

Everybody looked and Darkwing came flying in.

"Darkwing, what brings you here?" An officer asked.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I heard about the car accident. And I wanted to see the face of the guy who took advantage of a little 14 year old." Darkwing said.

The officer pointed over to Max. "Right over there. Kids these days, think they immortal or something." The officer said.

"Hmmm.. Do you think I can talk to him for a minute? You know scare him up little bit." Darkwing asked.

The officer chuckled. "He's already scared to death. But I don't see what a little more wouldn't hurt. Maybe get some since in that pretty boy of his." The officer mussed.

The officer walked away, Darkwing walked over to Max.

"Well, Well, well. What have we here?" Darkwing asked.

Max looked at him. "Who are you?" Max asked.

"Don't you read the papers? I'm Darkwing Duck. And I can't stand stupid teenage punks who take advantage of a 14 year old girl." Darkwing said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Max said.

Max was about to walk away when Darkwing grabbed him and pinned to the wall.

"Oh, I think you will. I know you punks all to well. You think you can get away from it. And this time there's a 14 YEAR OLD girl involved. I take it very serious." Darkwing said.

"I know! I feel terrible about it!" Max exclaimed.

"No, you don't. I'm watching you." Darkwing said.

He turned around and headed out of the station.

Max sighed. "Well come on Max. Time to see you're new pad." The office said.

The officer and Max walked back to the jail.

Max walked into the cell and the officer closed the door behind him.

"Sleep tight." He laughed.

Max sat down in his bed and sighed.

The next morning…

Max's mom is in the police station with steam.

"Let me tell you something. Yeah, you. You had no right to keep my son here overnight. No right at all. He's a minor. He must be scared out of his mind. I posted bail. What's the holdup? I want you to go back there, and I want you to get my son." She said.

The officer looked up from his papers.

"Settle down, ma'am, all right? He'll be out when his paperwork is finished." The cop said.

"Diana." Derrick said.

Diana turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You let me son rot in jail! What kind of lawyer are you?" Diana asked.

"You are fighting with the wrong person. I'm on your side." Derrick said.

"Well, then why am I the only one mouthing' off at these idiots?" Diana asked.

"I'm doing my job. Max, is in terrible trouble." Derrick said.

"Oh good. This is coming from my lawyer. That's great. It's you're job to do something about it." Diana said.

"Could we please try and do this differently this time? Work with me instead of against me, regardless of how you feel. Could we try that just this once?" Derrick asked.

With Drake and the others.

"Oh, I think I had about 10 minutes of sleep. Did I miss anything? Anything new?" Launch Pad asked.

"I don't think so. I want to believe that no news is good news. But as long as Gosalyn's fever doesn't come down, I'm very concerned." Morgana said.

Olivia walked up to them.

"Good morning everybody. How's everybody doing?" She asked.

Drake looked up at her.

"Never mind about us. How's Gosalyn?" He asked.

Diana looked at Derrick.

"Work with you? Are you joking me? My son spent the night here last night, Christine. They didn't even set bail until this morning. Am I supposed to be impressed by you?" She asked.

"Well, it was later. We couldn't get a hearing." Derrick said.

"That's bull! They kept in here to teach him a lesson!" Diana said.

"You have to understand. There is a lot of pressure on the system to deal harshly with drunk drivers, especially when someone gets hurt." He replied.

"He's a minor!" Diana exclaimed.

"I know you want to protect Max, but you have to get it through your head that this is a very serious situation. It won't be easy for me to convince the powers that be that Max's not a monster." Derrick said.

"If you're not up for the challenge, why don't you tell me that right now? I'll get another attorney." Diana said.

"Oh, please, you don't think I'm up for the challenge?" Derrick asked.

"Absolutely not, not the way you're.." Diana trailed on.

"Mrs. Duck, there's still one more thing you need to sign, so please don't leave yet."

The cop said.

Max came walking out of the back room.

"Yeah, that's fine. Come here. Oh, Max, I'm sorry you had to spend the night here. I'm so sorry." Diana said.

"Are you alright?" Derrick asked.

"How's Gosalyn. Please tell me she's alright." Max asked.

Back at the hospital.

"So after monitoring her through the night, we've determined that Gosalyn's fever has stabilized. This is good news." Olivia said.

"But it still needs to go down soon. Isn't that what you said?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I'll be more comfortable when that happens. Infection to the brain can spread very quickly." Olivia said.

"So there's not a lot of time left if Gosalyn's gonna beat this thing." Drake asked.

Olivia sighed. "No, but right now, we're not even certain that this fever is in any way associated with infection. It's stabilized, and that's reason for optimism." She said.

"Well, let's hold that good thought." Morgana said.

"Thank you Olivia." Drake said.

Drake looked up at the ceiling and walked away.

Back with Max.

"There is no news regarding Gosalyn. As far as I know, her situation's still tenuous." Derrick said..

"Oh god." Max cried.

Diana looked at Max.

"Listen was they okay to you?" She asked.

"Last night was like nothing I've ever experienced before. I mean, once that sealed door closes behind you, it's just, like, all your freedom's gone, and then you just don't matter at all any more. Nobody cares about you. Can I borrow your cell phone?" He asked.

His mom was about hand it to him.

"Wait, who are you calling?" She asked.

"The hospital, I want to make sure Gosalyn is okay." Max said.

"NO!" Derrick exclaimed.

"I want to see this for myself." Max said.

"Max, you are not going anywhere." Derrick said.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Mr. Mallard will see that he's sorry." Diana said.

"I just want to see how she's doing." Max said.

"Stop, both of you. First of all, you haven't officially been released from custody. There's still paperwork to do. And, secondly, you could make things so much worse for yourself if you go to that hospital." Derrick said.

"How? Why?" Max asked.

"Max, just let me do my job. I'm going to have a conversation with the D.A." Derrick said.

"He's right Max." His mom said.

Derrick walked away and Diana looked at Max.

"Are you going to do what she said?" She asked.

"Maybe, I don't know right now." Max said.

Max is finishing his paper work.

"I want to be finished with this stupid paperwork. I want to get out of here already." Max said.

"I know. I know. I gave them the cash. I don't know what's holding them up." Diana said.

"You know what really sucks about this whole thing? It's the police. You know, it's like--it's like-- it's like they own you. They get to call all the shots. You know, they tell you to wait, you have to wait here. They tell you to go in there, then you have to go in there and then they lock you up after it. I've just never felt so helpless in my entire life." Max said.

"I know." Diana said.

"You know, Mom, I messed up big time here, and the question isn't-- isn't if I'm gonna go to jail. It's how long am I gonna be there?" He asked.

"Now don't be pessimistic." Diana said.

"I think it sounds more like realistic than anything else, you know?" Max asked.

"Listen, shh. You're not giving up. Don't you dare give up? Derrick is very tight with the D.A., and he's gonna do anything he can to butter him up." Diana said.

With Derrick and the D.A. in his office.

"I hope you're not trying to tell me that this kid is innocent. Are you? Because I have more political pressure on me now than I did." Glenn sad.

"I know you do, Glenn." Derrick said.

"Do you know how closely watched aggravated drunk driving cases are?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, I do." Derrick replied.

"It's an epidemic in this country. Young Mr. Duck will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. The fact that his father is famous is not gonna help either. Between that and Mr. Mallard I mean, I have the press all over me, Derrick. This is going to be a high-profile case." Glenn said.

"And I know. The phones have been ringing off the hook at the office." Derrick said.

"And we don't know the outcome with Miss Mallard either. She could be crippled for life. She could die, Derrick." Glenn said.

"When I think about what happened. I hate it Glenn! But, is that justice for the law to ruin another life in the bargain?" Derrick asked.

"We have this kid dead to rights. I'm not backing' away." Glen said.

At the hospital Drake is walking around the halls.

"Drake, don't give up. The news is good." Morgana said.

"You mean because it's not getting worse as we speak?" He asked.

"Well, we settle for that right now." Morgana said.

"I don't want to settle! I want my daughter back to normal!" Drake exclaimed.

"I know you do. And so do I. But we have keep strong." Morgana said.

"When I think about what that punk kid did to my daughter. I just want to rip him to shreds. I heard that his mommy posted bail for him this morning. So he can get out and have a life while my daughter is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life!" Drake exclaimed.

"I know darling." Drake said.

With the lawyers

"Derrick, drunk driving ruins life's. It ruins families. Do you have any idea, how many people are killed in accidents involving alcohol each year?" He asked.

"Yes, I understand." Derrick said.

"No, you don't. The press is going to have a field day if I give this rich kid with a famous daddy a free pass." Glenn said.

"Look, I'm not asking for a free pass. I just don't want you throw the book at him. Maybe community service." Derrick said.

"That doesn't fly with anyone. People want punishment. They want to know that-- that you're gonna think twice before you climb behind a wheel loaded." Glenn said.

Back with Gosalyn and her dad.

Drake is holding her hand.

"How you feeling sport?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. I have a headache behind believe." She said as she took a breath.

"I'll go get a nurse to get you some medication. And let you get some sleep okay?" He asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

Drake smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Once he walked out he started crying.

Morgana walked up to him.

"Come on Drake, let's go get something to eat." Morgana said.

"I can't what if something happens?" He asked.

"They'll page us. Why don't we go to the cafeteria." Morgana said.

The two of them walked out of the waiting room.

Max is in the waiting room, he's wearing sunglasses and a hat.

He waited for Drake and Morgana to leave.

Back with Derrick and Glenn.

"Damn it Derrick, Gosalyn means a lot to Mr. Mallard. I'm not going to be easy on Max. We can't make one kid more important then the other." Glenn said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Derrick asked.

"You tell you're client to get down on his knees and pray that Gosalyn Mallard gets better." Glenn said.

"And if she doesn't?" Derrick asked.

"He'd better clear his calendar, because either way, he's gonna be doing' some time." Glenn said.

Max walked into Gosalyn's room. She was sleeping form the medication.

"Gosalyn. Gosalyn it's me Max." He said.

Gosalyn blinked and looked up at him.

"Max?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just had to see you." He said.

Gosalyn wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Well, now you have seen me. You better leave before my dad comes back." She said in one breath.

"I swear to god, I don't remember what happened." Max said.

"Yeah, that makes too of us. You look like you get banged up too." Gosalyn said.

"If I could switch places with you, I'd do it in a second." Max said.

"No you wouldn't. You get to do what you want." Gosalyn said.

"No, not really." Max said.

"You're in trouble aren't you?" Gosalyn asked.

Max sniffed. "Don't worry about me." He said.

"You are aren't you?" She asked.

"Does it hurt?" Max asked.

Gosalyn looked at him not believing it.

"Does it hurt? Max, I got a fracture skull! I had to have surgery to fix it. And you're asking me if it hurts! What do you think!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I am really sorry. Do you want me to call a nurse?" Max said.

"I don't want anything from you." Gosalyn cried.

"This is all my fault." Max cried.

Gosalyn sighed. "No, it's half my fault. I know better then to get in a car with somebody whose been drinking." Gosalyn said.

Just then the door opens up and Drake and Morgana see Max in there.

"What the hell?" Morgana asked.

"You get out of here! Get Out!" Drake exclaimed.

To Be Continued..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drake is steaming mad when he sees Max in there with Gosalyn.

"Max! Outside no!" He exclaimed.

"Dad, it's okay." Gosalyn said.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. I'll be right back." Drake said.

Max and Drake walked outside and Morgana sat down next to Gosalyn.

"How you feeling Honey?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine… Max is in a lot of trouble isn't he?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake closed the door and looked at Max.

"You have a lot of nerve. You know that!" Drake exclaimed

"Mr. Mallard, I had to see Gosalyn. Can't you just put yourself in my shoes? " Max said.

Drake chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no, no no no. I am not going to do that. I want you the hell out of here." Drake exclaimed.

"You know Gosalyn she seems to do be pretty good. I hope she's okay." Max said.

Drake chuckled again and then picked Max up by his shirt.

"Listen to me, you little punk. Do you know how serious my daughter is hurt?" He asked.

Morgana walked out of Gosalyn's room.

"You're still here? What part of 'Get Out.' Don't you understand?" Morgana asked.

"I'm.." Max trailed on.

"Listen to me, my family is watching over that child. Hoping that she survives. And you're the cause!" Morgana exclaimed.

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Max said.

Drake rolled his eyes.

"I could just kill you for what you did to this family! You don't deserve to live!" Drake exclaimed.

Launch Pad pulled Drake off.

"Drake! Drake! Stop it!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Get out of here!" Drake yelled.

"Get out!" Morgana yelled.

Max took off the other way.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that he just showed up here." Morgana said.

Drake shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Max.

With Diana and Derrick in the house.

"I'm afraid there's a very real possibility that Max will be going to jail." Derrick said.

"So you're telling me that my son's gonna do time for this?" Diana asked.

Derrick sighed. "Glenn is determined to play hardball. I couldn't get him to budge. I used every argument I could think of. But, Diana, they are cracking down on D.U.I.s everywhere." Derrick said.

"So what are you telling me? I mean, should we just throw him in a cell today?" Diana asked.

"We've been over this before. A lot depends on what happens with Gosalyn." Derrick said.

"Right. And you're saying even if Gosalyn recovers completely…" She said.

"He's still not off the hook." Derrick said.

"Oh, my God, Derrick. (Sobbing) he's just a child." Diana cried.

"When you get behind the wheel of a car, it's considered an adult activity, as is drinking alcohol. But, Diana, this is far from a done deal, okay? There are so many variables." Derrick said.

"The only variable I'm hearing is my son is gonna go to prison for years! Not weeks, not days, months, whatever. Years!" Diana exclaimed.

Max came walking into the house.

"Mom? Mom? What's wrong?" Max asked.

His mom and Derrick told him the story.

"So basically what you're telling me is, this is all pointless. If Gosalyn's okay, then I'm probably gonna go to jail. And if she's not okay, if she doesn't make it, then I'm still gonna go to jail, only they're gonna throw away the key?" Max said.

"Unfortunately, the prosecutor feels his hands are tied." Derrick said.

Drake is talking to Gosalyn.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No." She replied.

"I am so sorry that he was here." Drake said.

Gosalyn smiled at her dad. "I'm fine dad. Wow, suddenly I'm getting really tired." She said.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn." Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn chuckled. "It's okay dad. Okay, I just… I just need sleep." Gosalyn said.

Drake smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh okay. I'm going to talk to you're doctors." Drake said.

He then walked out of the room and Ali and Honker showed up.

"Hi, Mr. Mallard. Do you think we can see Gosalyn?" Honker asked.

Drake nodded his head. "But don't be too long. She needs her rest." Drake said.

Honker and Ali walked into Gosalyn's room.

"Hey Gos!" They exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said.

Honker and Ali headed to her bed and sat down.

"Everyone at school is asking about you. They all want to know when you're gonna be back. It's gonna be soon, right?" Ali asked.

"I hope so. The doctors are waiting for my fever to go down." Gosalyn said.

"You look really good." Honker said.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I don't. I look terrible. Guess who saw me like this." Gosalyn said.

"Who?" Honker asked.

"Max." Gosalyn said.

"Did he say anything about what happened?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Only that he was sorry." She said.

"Don't you believe him?" Ali asked.

"I don't know what to believe guys. One minute I'm talking to Max and then the next here I am." Gosalyn said.

"Well, did he say anything else?" Honker asked.

"No, he didn't really have a chance to say anything. My dad walked in and pulled him out. Has he said anything to you?" Gosalyn asked.

"I guess you didn't hear. Max was arrested." Ali said.

Gosalyn was a little shocked to hear that.

"Max was arrested? When?" She asked.

"Yesterday." Ali said.

"So he's out now?" Gosalyn asked.

"I guess. Some kids at school were saying the police charged him with aggravated drunk driving. I'm not really sure what that means, but he can go to prison for a long time." Honker said.

"That's good. At least that I'm not the only one whose suffering." Gosalyn said.

"So I take it that you lost you're interest in him now?" Honker asked.

"I guess so. I just really haven't thought much about him. Kind of hard when you're head is all banged up. To think about a boy." Gosalyn said.

"You're getting back to you're old self now." Ali said.

"I hope so." Gosalyn said.

Ali looked at the clock.

"Well, I have homework to do. So I'll better let you go." Ali said.

"Okay, Ali. I'll see you." Gosalyn said.

Ali and Gosalyn hugged and she walked out.

Honker just looked at Gosalyn.

"What?" She asked.

"I just can't believe that this happened. You never got hurt with anything. And now some stupid guy ruined you're life." He cried.

Gosalyn just looked at him and put her hand over his.

"I'll be fine Honk. Everything is looking up." Gosalyn said,

Honker looked at her, Drake comes walking in.

"Honk, could you give me a minute with Gos?" He asked.

"Sure no prob. See ya Gos." Honker said.

"Bye." Gosalyn said.

Honker walked out of the room.

"How you feeling Gos?" Drake asked.

"Oh, about the same." Gosalyn said.

"That's good. I see you and Honker wore holding hands." Drake teased.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, "Dad, you're thinking way too much into it. He was scared. I was just doing it to calm him down."

"Oh, I don't think so. I always thought that you two would hit it off." He said.

"Dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake chuckled and then looked at Gosalyn.

"Gos, I have a surprise for you." Drake said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Gosalyn asked.

"Look, who flew all the way from Florida to see you." Drake said.

Drake walked to the door and opened it up.

Drake's mom came walking in the room.

Gosalyn's eyes lighten up and gasped.

"Grandma!" She exclaimed.

Her grandma smiled and walked Gosalyn and hugged her.

"Oh, my poor baby. Does it hurt any?" She asked.

"A little, But the doctors said I'll be good as new soon." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, thank god. I was worried about you. And I can't believe that they let the other kid go." She said.

"Well, he did get arrested last night." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her shocked.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Ali and Honker told me." Gosalyn said,

"You're still friends with Honker? Aww." Grandma said.

"Grandma, not you too." Gosalyn said.

Grandma shrugged. "Sorry, Gos. I just thought that you two wore cute together. And you Drake when are you and Morgana going to set a date for the wedding?" Grandma said.

"Mom, we haven't really thought about it. Since this happened, it's kind of in the back of our minds." Drake said.

"Well how about when Gosalyn gets better?" Grandma asked.

"Well, I'll have to ask Morgana about that." Drake said.

Morgana walked into the room.

"Ask Morgana what?" She asked.

"Well…" Drake trailed on.

"He wants to know if the wedding will be once Gosalyn gets better." Grandma said.

"Why that's a great idea! I can't think of a better to celebrate! Gosalyn coming home and the wedding!" Morgana said.

"Then it's settled as soon as Gosalyn gets better. We're going married! So you better get well Gos." Drake said.

"Oh, gee put all the stress on me. Thanks." Gosalyn mussed.

"No problem Gos." Drake said.

They all laughed and hugged.

Max is outside his house looking out.

He's thinking about everything that has been going on.

"I can't stay here. Everybody wants to kill me." He said to himself.

"And do you blame them?" A voice asked.

Max looked around and saw Honker walking towards him.

"You're Gosalyn's friend aren't you?" He asked.

Honker nodded his head. "Yeah I am. And tell me one reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds." Honker said.

Max looked at him and laughed.

"You beat me up? Please. You're just mad that Gosalyn wanted me not you." Max said.

Honker narrowed his eyes at Max.

"No that's not it! I'm mad because you almost killed Gos! Did you know that?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, I checked on her today. Her dad's a freak." Max said.

"Why because, he doesn't want you near his daughter? Do you blame him? Max, you wore drinking and driving! Gosalyn almost lost her life. You better pray that she does make it." Homer asked.

"Yeah, I know I heard the story from her dad." Max said.

"You really don't give a damn about her do you? All you care about is going to jail!" Honker exclaimed.

"Not true, I do care what happens to Gosalyn. And no matter what happens. I'm going to end up in jail." Max said.

"Good, that's where you belong." Honker said.

"Kid, why don't you go do you're homework or something." Max said.

He started to walk away Honker jumped on him.

The two started fighting it out.

Back with Gosalyn her little cousin Noah and Aunt Victoria are there in the room too.

"This is for you Gosalyn." Noah said.

He handed her a paper heart.

Gosalyn takes it and looks at it.

"Aww do you make this for me?" Gosalyn asked,

Noah nodded his head. "Yup." He said.

"Thank you Noah it's like valentines day in May. Do I look spooky to you?" Gosalyn asked.

Noah laughed. "No you look like a mummy." He mussed.

"And if it was only Halloween." Gosalyn said.

As Gosalyn and Noah talked, Drake stepped outside and Victoria followed him.

"You okay Drake?" Victoria asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, I'm not. My daughter is in there fighting for her life and the only thing I can do is sit here and wait, pray for the best." Drake said.

"What happened to the other kid?" Victoria asked.

Drake chuckled and shook his head.

"That stupid punk, only left with a couple scars and bruises. He came here earlier." Drake said.

"What did he want?" Victoria said.

"I guess, he wanted to see if it was true. I am so ticked off at him that I could just kill him!" Drake exclaimed.

Victoria hugged him. "I know I could too. I couldn't believe it when I got you're phone call 2 nights ago." Victoria said.

"Believe me, I can't believe it either. I keep going back when she asked me if she could go out that night. I should of stuck to my guns. I should of said no. None of this wouldn't have had happened." Drake cried.

"Drake, don't beat you're self up over it. You didn't have any idea what was going to happen." Victoria said.

"I KNEW it wasn't a good idea, Victoria. And now Gosalyn had to have brain surgery." Drake cried.

"Come on let's go for a walk." Victoria said.

The two headed out of the hospital.

They're outside now walking around.

Drake is telling her the story about what all had happened.

"Wow, Gosalyn IS growing up." Victoria said.

"Yeah she is." Drake said.

He looked around and saw Max and Honker fighting.

"What the?" Drake asked.

The two took off running to the boys.

"Break it up you two!" Drake exclaimed.

Once Drake saw who was fighting, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh it's you. Honker are you alright?" Drake asked.

Honker stood up and dusted him self off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Honker said.

Victoria looked at Max carefully.

"Is this the kid that was in the car with Gos?" She asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Yup the one and only punk." Drake said.

"You make me sick!" Victoria said.

"I…" Max trailed on.

"You what? You get to live, you have you're whole life ahead of you. Gosalyn's not so lucky, They don't know what she's going to be like in a year or what?" Victoria said.

Max walked away with out saying anything.

"What a punk! He just walked away from us." Victoria said.

Drake chuckled and nodded his head.

"I know. I don't know what Gosalyn ever saw in him." He said.

"Does she still like him?" Victoria asked.

"She doesn't know." Honker answered.

Drake looked at him. "You mean to tell me that she doesn't know." Drake said.

Honker nodded his head. "Yup, that's what she told me and Ali today." He said.

"I just don't understand that girl sometimes." He said.

"Well, come on let's go back." Victoria said.

Her and Drake walked away.

They arrived back at the hospital and opened up the door to Gosalyn's room.

Gosalyn was sleeping, Grandma put an ice cold rag on Gosalyn's head to cool off.

"How's she doing?" Victoria asked.

"She's sleeping like a little angel." Grandma said.

"That's because she is." Victoria said.

"I wonder what she's dreaming." Grandma said.

-Gosalyn's dream-

She's dreaming about what happened at the party. It's all blurred up and mixed up.

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

Max looks up at her. "Hey." Max answered.

"Great party." Gosalyn said.

"I guess." Max answered.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Gosalyn said.

"I didn't think that there was going to be freshman here." Max said.

"Is that a problem?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey, whatever." Max said.

"Well it looks like you're feeling no pain." Gosalyn mussed.

"Well, that goes to show you how much you know." Max said as he opened up a can of beer.

"Whoa, is something wrong?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nah, everything is fine. My life is perfect." Max said.

"Max look out! Get off of me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She then screamed and car horns honking, tires screeching, crashing noise.

Gosalyn wakes up and breathes heavily.

"Gosalyn? What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Grandma asked.

Gosalyn just looked around the room.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

They are all in Gosalyn's room and the nurse is taking her temperature

"How's her fever?" Drake asked.

"The same. I'll be back soon to check on her." The nurse said.

"Okay, thank you." Drake said.

The nurse walked out.

"How you feeling honey?" Grandma asked.

Gosalyn blinked a few times. "Tired. I'm.. I'm having some weird dreams. I'm at the party and I'm talking to Max, he's drinking beer." Gosalyn said.

"I'm sure you're going to have nightmares for awhile." Drake said

"It's just. it's all jumbled up. I can't make any since of it." Gosalyn said.

"Well, don't worry. We know what happened and you don't have to dwell on it." Drake said.

"You're dad's right Gosalyn. The only thing you need to focus on is getting better." Morgana said.

"But, I'm starting to remember little pieces of the party." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, We'll talk about all that when you're better okay?" Grandma said.

Gosalyn just nodded her head and laid back down in her bed.

Olivia walked in.

"Can I see you for a minute?" She asked.

Drake and Olivia are talking.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Gosalyn's fever went down 2/10 of a degree." Olivia said.

Drake sighed big time when he heard that.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my baby." Grandma said.

"And her memory is coming back. She's starting to remember little pieces of the party." Drake said.

Olivia nodded her head and smiled. "Mmm-hmm, that's an excellent sign." She said.

"She's going to get better." Morgana said.

"Well, it's important she get a lot of rest. All we can do right now is wait for that temperature to go down even more. She's not out of the woods, but she's holding her own." Olivia pointed out.

"Oh, Olivia, thank you. Thank you so much." Grandma said.

"You're welcome. Okay, well, I will check back when I have more news." Olivia said.

"Okay and thank you." Drake said.

Olivia walked away, Drake and his mom hugged.

Becky came walking into the hospital.

"Mr. Mallard?" She asked.

"Hi, Becky." Drake said.

"Um, I just came by to see how Gosalyn was doing." She said.

"Well, she's doing good, considering.." Drake added.

"Is she allowed to have visitors?" Becky asked.

"She'd love to see you." Grandma said.

"But not to long okay? She needs her rest." Drake said.

"Okay, thanks." Becky said.

Becky walked to Gosalyn's room.

Gosalyn slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"I'm sorry wore you sleeping?" Becky asked.

"Just resting. I look terrible don't I?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry,Gosalyn. I should never have left that party without knowing Max was okay. And I especially shouldn't have left you there to look after him." Becky said.

"Becky... it wasn't your responsibility. I'm not a little kid. Don't feel bad." Gosalyn said.

"Still, I should have stayed anyway. Max was plastered." Becky said.

"Have you seen him since the accident?" Gosalyn asked.

Becky shook her head. "Nope." She said.

"Hmm, I have. He came here yesterday." Gosalyn said.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"The usual, that he's sorry and blah blah blah." Gosalyn said.

"You don't believe him?" Becky asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. He's in a lot of trouble isn't he?" Gosalyn asked.

Becky nodded his head.

"Yeah, he is. He could be facing jail for a very long time." Becky said.

"My dad's probably thrilled about that." Gosalyn mussed.

Becky chuckled.

"I hope one day you can forgive Max. He's not a total jerk." Becky said.

Gosalyn looked at her. "Becky, I don't know what to think. You still care for him don't you?" Gosalyn said.

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, I do. I wish I didn't. But I do." Becky said.

"Well, I wish the best for you two." Gosalyn said.

Becky smiled. "Um, anyway, I should-- I should go. Your parents said not to stay too long. " She said.

"Thanks for coming, Becky." Gosalyn said.

"Get better okay?" Becky asked.

"I will." Gosalyn replied.

Becky walked out of the room.

"Hi. Uh, thanks for letting me visit with Gosalyn." Becky said.

"I'm sure she enjoyed the company, Becky." Grandma said.

Drake walked back to Gosalyn's room.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mmm hmm, it was nice of Becky to come." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn then closed her eyes tight and whimpered.

"Gosalyn? What is it?" Drake asked.

"Um, it's just, uh, my head hurts a little. Dad, could you see if they can give me some medicine?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." Drake said.

Drake walked out of the room.

Grandma looked at her. "Honey, you look a little tired, sweetie. Just keep your eyes closed. Maybe you'll take a nap." She said.

Gosalyn closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Mmm." She said.

Grandma walked out of the room as well.

"Mom, you look tired. Why don't you try and get some sleep." Drake said.

Gosalyn shook his head. "Oh, I shouldn't leave." she said.

"I'll be here. I won't leave her side. I'm just gonna go check with the nurse about her headache." Drake said.

"Okay." Drake said.

"Okay." Grandma said.

Grandma walked away, Drake sighed and looked back at his daughter.

Becky is walking around the neighborhood and stops by Max's house.

She knocks on the door.

"Hello, Max?" Becky called out.

Max looked behind him. "Becky?" He asked.

"Uh, I just saw Gosalyn at the hospital." Becky said.

'How's she doing?" Max asked.

"Better then I expected." Becky said.

"They don't know anything do they?" Max asked.

Becky shook her head. "Not yet." She replied.

"Guess, it's true. I am going to go to jail then." Max said.

"No. You know what? I've done such a perfect job of messing everyone's lives up-- I mean, Gosalyn and her parents and my mom. I'm just a total screw-up." Max said.

"No, you are not, okay? I believe in you." Becky said.

"Well, that makes three people-- you and my mom and my dad." Max said.

"And your lawyer?" Becky asked.

"Derrick' s four. As for the rest of the world, though, they just think I'm some heinous creep. They want to lock me up and throw the key away." Max said.

"Max, you don't know that you're going to jail." Becky said.

"I wish. Everything's just gotten way too out of control. I just started to really think that, uh, everyone would be better off if I wasn't here." Max said.

"Are you kidding? That's crazy." Becky said.

"No, it's not. Look, I've made a decision. I got to get out of here. I got to leave St. Carnard." Max said.

Back with Gosalyn..

She's dreaming again.

"Max, Max." Gosalyn whispered.

"Hey, great party." She said.

"I guess." Max said.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Gosalyn said.

"I didn't think that there was going to be freshman here." Max said.

"Is that a problem?" Gosalyn asked.

"What ever." Max said.

"Well, it looks like you're feeling no pain." Gosalyn said.

Max was on top of her now. "Max! Stop it! Get off of me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She got up and took off running, Max caught her and slapped her on the face.

Gosalyn is starting wake up and sits up in Max's car.

"Max! Look out!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They both scream and the tires screeched and crashed.

Gosalyn wakes up with a start.

"He tired to rape me." She said with a cry.

Grandma comes walking back into the hospital.

"Hi. How's Gosalyn?" She asked.

"Nurse gave her some medication for her headache." Drake said.

"Did it help?" Grandma asked.

"It did. Once she started feeling better, I left so she could get some rest." Drake said.

"And her fever?" Grandma asked.

"I just talked to the nurse. It's holding at 102.8." Drake said.

"Oh, great. So it didn't go up." Grandma said.

"No. Things are looking good, mom." Drake said.

"Oh, thank God." Grandma replied.

With Max, and Becky.

"I just hate the idea of you being out on the road alone." Becky said.

"Well, I can take care of myself." Max said.

"How will you get by? I mean, where will you go?" Becky asked.

"Well, I think I can get my hands on enough cash to get myself out of the country." Max said.

"Where out of the country?" Becky asked.

"Europe. I lived there, so I know my way around." Max said.

"That's so far away." Becky said.

"That's kind of the point. You know, maybe I can track down some of my old friends from school, see if I can't crash with them for awhile. Till I can figure out what the next move is." Max said.

"Max, do you realize what you're saying here?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I realize what I'm saying. If I run away, I'm probably never gonna see my mom and Dad again." Max said.

"I mean, this is insane. What if you're caught?" Becky asked.

"Well, then I'll probably be screwed. But you know what? I'm already screwed so what difference does it make?" Max asked.

"I would just hate to see you do something that you will regret." Becky said.

"I've already done something I regret. Drinking those beers and crashing the car... you know, I might not remember it, but believe me, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life." Max said.

"Okay, but you're talking about cutting yourself off from everyone who cares about you." Becky said.

"Yeah, 'cause it's the only chance I have to stay out of prison." Max said.

"How can you do this to your parents?" Becky asked.

"Well, at least I won't be around to cause them any more trouble." Max said.

"Max, what you are planning to do-- that is no way to live. You'll be far away from home all alone in this world." Becky said.

"Max, I know. But it's something I'm gonna have to get used to." Max said.

"No, you won't. Because whether you like it or not, I am going with you." Becky said.

Drake and everybody are in the waiting room.

"Hey, D.W. remember that time when Gosalyn painted the stairway green?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake chuckled. "Yeah, I was so mad at her when she did that. I grounded her for weeks." Drake said.

Olivia walked up to them.

"Talking about good times?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Grandma said.

"So… any news?" Drake asked.

"Well, the last time I checked her temperature was holding at 102.8. That's good news." Olivia said.

Her pager started to go off.

"Excuse me. Well, let's look in on the young lady, shall we?" She asked.

With Max and Becky.

"Max, please, just listen to me." Becky said.

"Becky, no. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you can't ruin your life over me. I won't let you." Max said.

"That is not your decision." Becky said.

"Becky, look, the way that I treated you... I didn't think you were ever gonna speak to me again, okay? And you've been absolutely unbelievable. And I just don't deserve it." Max said.

"No, that's not true. Okay? You did deserve it. And you do. You are not a bad person. You just made a mistake." Becky said.

"Yeah, I know. I made a mistake of the worst kind, and I might have cost someone their life. But that's something I need to deal with, and I can't drag you down with me." Max said.

"Max, please.." Becky cried.

"Becky, Becky, I've made up my mind." Max said.

"When will you go?" Becky asked.

"As soon as I put some more things in this bag." Max said.

"My mom's gonna be back soon to finish moving in. I need to be gone before she gets here" Max said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Because I can't risk having her see me, figuring out what's going on." Max said.

Back with Drake and the others.

They're looking at Gosalyn throw the widow.

"Her face looks awfully flushed." Drake said.

"That's why I paged you, Dr.Olivia. Gosalyn's temperature's gone up to 102.9." The nurse said.

"1/10 of a degree." Olivia said.

Grandma gasped. "Oh, my gosh. Gosalyn, sweetie, fight, honey. Don't let your temperature go up." Grandma cried.

"Look, I know it's not much, but it's going in the wrong direction. What does it mean?" Drake asked.

"Let's not talk in here, Mr. Mallard." Olivia said.

Back with Max and Becky.

"Becky, it's gonna be okay. You don't have to cry." Max said.

"I just wish that you didn't have to leave. You know, I wish that there was someplace that we could..." Becky trailed on until she got an idea.

"What? What is it?" Max asked.

"I just had an idea. And it's perfect." Becky said.

"What's perfect?" Max asked.

"What would you say if I told you there was no need for you to go anywhere?" Becky asked.

"I'd say what are you talking about?" Max said.

"You don't have to leave St. Carnard. You could stay here where we can still be together."

"Becky, I'd have to be invisible." Max said.

"Well, in a way you will be." Becky said.

Max looked at her confused.

" You know what? I have no idea what you're saying." Max said.

"Look, you're gonna disappear, okay? But you're gonna do it right under their noses. It's the perfect answer" Becky said.

Back with the others.

Gosalyn is tossing in her bed.

"Becky, Becky. I.. I have to warn Becky." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn. Gosalyn. Let's check your temperature again." The nurse said.

"I had hoped that this antibiotic would be the one, that we were looking at a reversal." Olivia said.

Drake and the others looked at her.

"Wait, what are you telling us?" Drake asked.

"I'm afraid this isn't a good sign." Olivia said.

Drake couldn't believe this. He looked at Olivia.

"Well, why haven't you been more careful?" Drake asked.

"Drake." Morgana said.

"Shouldn't we have been wearing gowns and masks when we've been going in there?" Drake asked.

"It wasn't necessary. As I explained to you before, your daughter is not at risk from outside agents. The problem that Gosalyn is having almost undoubtedly started the moment a piece of her skull was pressed into her brain." Olivia said.

"Then it's not airborne." Morgana said.

"No. The infecting agent was left at the time of impact. Now the--the surgery just fixed the fracture. We are doing everything that we can, but..." Olivia said.

"I-- I have to find Becky." Gosalyn said.

"Please do not tell me that it's out of our hands. There has got to be something we can do." Drake said

"I'm already looking into changing the antibiotic once again." Olivia said.

"You've already changed the antibiotic a few times. Nothing's worked." Drake said.

"We are looking for the right one to get at this particular infection. Until we find it.." Olivia said.

"Until then what? We're supposed to sit around and wait, watch my daughter get worse and worse? I don't accept that. Surely there is something else." Drake said.

"Mr. Mallard, believe me, I wish that I could guarantee the magic answer, that your daughter's problems would be solved." Olivia said.

"You can't do that, though, can you?" Drake asked.

Olivia sighed. "Medical science, with all of its advances, still has its limitations." She said.

"Well, then maybe we need to look somewhere else." Drake said.

"What are you talking about Drake?" Grandma asked.

"Somewhere there has to be someone who can help my daughter. I just have to find them." Drake said.

"Mr. Mallard, I don't know what you're thinking, but I encourage you not to go seeking mystical cures." Olivia said.

"Why not? Nothing you're doing is working." Drake said.

"Look, once in awhile, someone finds their miracle, but most often, it is the path that leads to false hope and heartbreak." Olivia said.

"Well, I have to do something. I am not just gonna sit here and let my daughter slip away." Drake said.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max and Becky are talking.

"Wait, wait, what are you talking' about? Disappearing under their noses?" Max asked.

"Look, I know a place where nobody will be able to find you, where you'll be comfortable." Becky said.

"Oh, come on, Becky." Max said.

"No, just listen to me, okay? There's a shed at the back of the property, and it's completely secluded." Becky said.

"How do you know about that?" Max asked.

"My one friends used to one time." Becky said.

"And you want me to use it as a hideout?" Max asked.

"Yeah, just think about it. If you disappear, everyone will automatically assume that you took off to be with your dad, you know? Or went to Europe to be with your friends. But it'll never occur to them to look for you right here in town." Becky said.

"I can't stay in there day and night." Max said.

"Why not? I can bring you food, make sure you have everything you need. Look, it's perfect, okay? You'll never have to leave... and most importantly... I won't have to lose you." Becky said.

With Gosalyn she's breathing very hard.

"Have to find….Becky." She said.

She sits up and pulls the IV and oxygen off of her. Get out of bed and slowly heads to the door. She's breathing very hard and looks out the door. She sees her dad and everybody talking away. Gosalyn grabs a hat and a jacket and walks out of the door.

Out with the others.

"Dr. Duck, with all due respect, I realize you're doing everything you can, but it's not working. Maybe it's time we start looking into other alternatives." Drake said.

"Mr. Mallard, I understand your frustration, but I must warn you.." Dr. Duck said.

The nurse walked up to him.

"Dr. Duck, Gosalyn's temperature is spiking again." The nurse said.

"How high is it?" Olivia said.

"103.2." The nurse said.

"Oh, no, it can't be. It has to come down. Doctor..." Grandma said.

"I've already ordered another antibiotic treatment in case this happened. Please start that immediately." Olivia said.

"Yes doctor." The nurse said.

The nurse walked back into Gosalyn's room.

"Look, just give it to us straight. We're running out of time, aren't we?" Drake asked.

"Drake, don't say that." Grandma said.

"I'm just being realistic." Drake said.

"I don't want to be realistic. I just want my granddaughter to get well." Grandma said.

"And with any luck, she will. We're in a very crucial time frame. Yes, we need to see improvement soon, but there's more we can do. I haven't given up hope and neither should you." Olivia said.

"I'm not. I won't." Grandma said.

"And I won't either, mom. There is no way that I am giving up on my little girl, but…" Drake trailed on.

"Drake, I don't want to hear that, okay? I just want to see my granddaughter." Grandma said.

Back with Max and Becky.

" I can't let you do it, Becky. I can't let you take that risk." Max said.

"Look, I won't get caught, okay? Don't worry." Becky said.

"Okay, you know what? I know you say that now, but what do you think your parents are gonna say if they find out that you were helping me out?" Max asked.

"I know how to handle my parents. Trust me. They won't suspect a thing." Becky said.

"You know, its--its--it's crazy. I mean, I can't just hide out in a shed forever." Max said.

"It'll only be for a few days, okay? Until we can figure out what to do next. And maybe by then, things will have cooled off." Becky said.

"Oh, things are not gonna cool off until I'm behind bars." Max said.

"Max, right now, this is your only solution. So are you gonna do it or not?" Becky asked.

Drake and the others walked into the room only to find a missing Gosalyn.

"Where's Gosalyn?" He asked.

"But she was here a minute ago." The nurse said.

Olivia looked around. "Her IV'S disconnected." She said.

"Well, what does that mean?" grandma asked.

"She couldn't have just gotten up and walked away, could she?" Drake asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said.

"Oh, you don't know. What kind of a place is this! Where is my daughter?" Drake asked.

"Drake, take it easy. I'm sure she's close by" Morgana said.

"I'll find her." Drake said.

"Drake, I'm coming with you." Grandma said.

"No, mom you stay here just incase she shows up." Drake said.

Minutes later Launch Pad comes walking back.

"I can't find Gosalyn anywhere nearby." Launch Pad said.

"She can't just get up out of bed, unplug her I.V. and go walking off! Where is she?" Drake asked.

"I don't know. I don't know, but she has to be in this building. We're gonna find her." Morgana said.

Morgan looked and spotted her jacket was missing.

"Oh, my god. Drake, my coat. My coat is gone. I left it sitting right here... on top of the albums. It's gone." Morgana said.

Drake just stood there.

"We'd better tell Dr. Duck." Morgana said.

"Oh, my God." Drake said.

The two of them head out of the room.

"That's right. Send somebody up to I.C.U. immediately. Security is on the way." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

"Good. We should call the police, too. We think Gosalyn may have left the building." Morgana said.

"What kind of danger would Gosalyn actually be in if she left the hospital?" Drake asked.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you Gosalyn needs to be on those antibiotics. And with her fever as high as it is, it's possible that Gosalyn could be delirious and not thinking clearly." Olivia said.

"Which means she could be putting herself in danger." Grandma said.

"I'm afraid so." Olivia said.

"We're gonna find her, okay? I know it." Drake said.

A nurse walked up to them.

"Mr. Mallard? The attendant at the front desk saw a girl matching your daughter's description leaving the hospital a little while ago." She said.

"Well, why didn't she stop her?" Drake asked.

"She only caught a glimpse of her sir. She saw no reason to sound the alarm." The nurse said.

"All right, I'm gonna call the Muddle foots and tell them to keep an eye out, Gosalyn might be heading home." Launch Pad said.

With Max and Becky at the shed.

"You sure you want to do this?" Max asked.

"It's the only way." Becky said.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Max said.

"Look, you will get through this, okay? You have to. I just don't know what I would do if they locked you up." Becky said.

"You really think it's a good idea?" Max asked.

"Well, it's a lot better than you leaving the country. That can get you in so much trouble." Becky said.

"Hmm, yeah, sure. More trouble than I'm in now, right?" Max asked.

"You would be breaking a lot more laws." Becky said.

"Yeah, but it would be better than being in jail." Max said.

"Max, you would be on the run for the rest of your life. You would never be able to see anyone you care about ever again-- your mom, your dad... me. You would be totally alone. I mean, is that really what you want?" Becky asked.

"I guess I should start packing'." Max said.

With The Muddle foots.

"Herb, it's me. Listen, Gosalyn's missing. She's left the hospital. We think she may be headed to the house, but we don't know for sure." Launch Pad said.

"Did you call the police? You stay right there. We'll be over, okay?" Herb said.

Binki looked at him worried.

"What's happened?" Binki asked.

"Gosalyn's missing." Herb said.

"What! How is that possible?" Honker asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." Herb said.

"Oh, my God." Binki said.

They all ran out there house.

Weber is with them at the hospital.

"I can assure you, Mr. Mallard, I have officers patrolling the neighborhood. If Gosalyn did leave the hospital, they'll find her." Weber said.

"Well, I hope you told them about her condition." Grandma said.

"The officers will respond appropriately, ma'am. They are under explicit instructions to get her back here immediately" Weber said.

"I can't emphasize this enough, detective. Gosalyn's situation is very serious. She just had surgery, and her fever was already too high. If it goes any higher..." Olivia said.

"Okay, I need both of you to think back. Did Gosalyn mention anything she needed to take care of? Anywhere she needed to be?" Weber asked.

"Not to me." Grandma said.

"I can't, for the life of me, even imagine why she would get out of bed. But here's someone who might. Ali." Morgana said.

Ali came walking up to them.

"Mr. Mallard, I was just going in to see Gosalyn. Is that okay?" Ali asked.

"Gosalyn's not here, Ali." Morgana said.

Ali was shocked to hear that.

"Where is she?" Ali asked.

"That's what I'm hoping you can tell me." Morgana said.

"Ali, please, do you have any idea where Gosalyn is?" Grandma asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mallard. I didn't even know she was gone." Ali said.

"Well, did she tell you anything, give you any hint as to where she might go if she were to leave?" Morgana asked.

Ali shook her head.

"No." She replied.

"Are you sure? Because now is not the time to be keeping secrets, young lady." Weber asked.

"That's right. Your friend's condition is very delicate. We need to get her back on antibiotics as soon as possible." Olivia said.

"Please, you're her best friend. I'm sure Gosalyn will forgive you. Anything you could say could save her." Grandma said.

"I really don't know anything, I swear. The only thing I can think is she might have gone to see Max Duck." Ali said.

Drake neared his eyes when he heard that.

"I'll be back." Drake said.

He turned away and walked out of the hospital.

With Max and Becky.

"Okay, I think I've got everything I need. I grabbed my passport, too. That way everyone will think that I left the country." Max said.

"Good thinking." Becky said.

"Yeah, well, you know, it's good to have. You never know what's gonna happen." Max said.

"I just... I wish it didn't have to be like this." Becky said.

"You get to visit me." Max said.

"Yeah, for now. You know, but what if things get worse? And what if you do have to leave town and we can't see each other ever again?" Becky said.

"You know what? You know what? Don't even think about that. Let's just take this one day at a time and see what happens, okay?" Max said.

His cell phone rang, Max grabbed it.

"It's my mom again. This is the third time she's calling me. You think she gets the hint that I don't want to talk to her" Max said.

"Well, maybe you should answer it, 'cause it could be important." Becky said.

Max sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" Max asked.

"Max, I'm glad I got a hold of you." His mom said.

"Whoa, whoa, Mom, Mom, easy. What's up?" Max asked.

"Um, things just got more complicated. Gosalyn has left the hospital. She's missing." Diana said.

"Gosalyn's missing?" Becky asked.

Max nodded his head.

"That's what my mom just said on the phone a minute ago." Max said.

"So what does this mean?" Becky asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good for me." Max said.

"No, no, no, this could be good, 'cause if she's out of bed walking around, that means she's getting better, right?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could be right." Max replied.

The doorbell rang and Max answered it. Drake was on the other side.

"Have you seen Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

"No, no. Why? Why? Did she say she was coming to see me?" Max asked.

"She left the hospital without saying a word, but it's possible she's looking for you." Drake said.

"How would she know where to look?" Max asked.

"I found you twice." Drake said.

"Yeah. How?" Max asked.

"Don't worry about that. Now I'm gonna ask you this one time, and you better not lie to me, kid. What is going on between you and my daughter?" Drake asked.

Back at the hospital.

"Are you sure they didn't change security guards at the front entrance?" Morgana asked.

"I'm very sure. The shift isn't over for another two hours." The nurse said.

"Okay, well, when that does change, you tell them that she was wearing a trench coat. She might even have my hat on her head to hide the bandage." Morgana said.

"We've told security. We're keeping an eye out for your daughter." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Morgana said.

Herb, Binki and Honker walked into the hospital.

"Any news?" Herb asked.

Morgana shook her head.

"No, no, no. Everyone keeps saying they're doing their best, but no one can seem to find Gosalyn." Morgana said.

Gosalyn is on a bus, she's shaking and rocking back and forth feeling out of it.

A lady looks at her.

"Are you okay, Miss? Are you cold?" She asked.

"What, um, bus is this?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm taking the 125 to Market Square. Where are you trying to go?" The lady asked.

Gosalyn was starting to lose it.

"That's, uh, that's okay. I'm fine." Gosalyn said.

Back with Drake and Max.

"I'm not really sure what you're asking' me." Max said.

Drake narrowed his eyes at Max.

"Don't you play games with me. You know exactly what I'm asking you. What is the deal between you and my daughter?" Drake asked.

"There is no deal." Max said.

"You are lying. Gosalyn's friend Ali told me that she has a big crush on you, and if she left the hospital, it's probably so she could find you." Drake said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Drake said.

"Okay, Mr. Mallard, I can see you're freaked and I understand that, but I can't help you. I have no idea where Gosalyn is." Max said.

"What were you doing at the hospital today?" Drake asked.

"I was trying to tell Gosalyn that I'm sorry." Max said.

"That's it?" Drake asked.

"Okay, you know what? This may come as a surprise to you, but I hardly know your daughter. I see her at school and we've said hello a time or two. Every now and then, I run into her at the coffeehouse when I'm with my friends, but there's nothing going on between us. We are not close at all." Max said.

"And yet, you talked her into skipping school with you, and you gave her a lift home. So you can see why I'm not believing you." Drake said.

"You know, I don't think I should answer any more of your questions." Max said.

"Is that because you have something to hide?" Drake asked.

"No. Because my lawyer wouldn't want me to." Max said.

"All right, let me tell you something, punk. My daughter is in serious condition and if she doesn't get back to the hospital soon, she's gonna die." Drake said.

"What?" Becky said.

"That's right? So if you're hiding anything.." Drake said.

"I am not, I swear. I hate that this happened, but I have no idea where your daughter is. If you want me to help you look for her, I will." Max said.

"No. I think you've done enough already." Drake said.

Gosalyn is on the bus still breathing heavily.

"I got to find Becky. Tell her that Max tried to rape me. Got to find Becky tell her that Max tried to rape me…" She kept telling her self.

Drake comes walking back into the hospital.

"Anything?" Drake asked.

"No." Morgana said.

"I went to see Max. He swears he has no idea where Gosalyn is or why she would have been looking for him." Drake said.

"Like I believe anything that jerk says. Drake, our daughter's out there. She's probably alone, she's delirious. What if her temperature goes up? Without her antibiotics..." Morgana said.

"You have to go back out and keep looking." Grandma said.

"Wait a minute. I left my cell phone in the trench coat that she's wearing." Morgana said.

"You did?" Drake asked.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before. My cell phone! My cell phone!" Morgana said.

"Go to the phone right now and call her. Call that number right now." Grandma ordered.

"Yes of course." Morgana said.

With Gosalyn her cell phone rang, she gets off the bus and stands there.

Gosalyn pulls it out of the pocket and turns it on.

"Hello?" Gosalyn asked weakly.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Morgana?" Gosalyn asked.

"Gosalyn? Honey is that you?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana.." Gosalyn trailed on as she was feeling dizzy.

"Oh, dear God. Sweetie, where are you?" Morgana asked.

"I don't feel so good." Gosalyn said.

"Well, honey, you have to be here in the hospital. We'll come get you. Where are you?" Morgana asked.

"I have to find Becky… I have to warn her." Gosalyn said.

The phone went dead.

"Gosalyn? Honey, what did you say? Honey, I couldn't hear. Gosalyn! Oh, God, I think I lost her. Gosalyn!" Morgana exclaimed.

Max and Becky are at the coffee shop.

"There's no way Gosalyn's gonna be here. I'm telling you, her dad is gonna have this whole town on red alert by now." Max said.

"We should at least check it out. She does come here a lot." Becky said.

"You've got a point." Max said.

They walked up a guy.

"Hey, uh, have you by any chance seen Gosalyn Mallard?" Max asked.

"It's an emergency." Becky said.

"Last I heard she was still in the hospital." The guy said.

"No, no, she ditched." Max said.

"What!" The guy asked.

"She got up and walked out earlier tonight. Look, she is in big trouble, okay?" Max said.

"And no one knows where she is." Becky said.

"Look, if you see her, can you call 911?" Max asked.

"Yeah, absolutely, man." The guy said.

"Thank you." Becky said.

With Morgana and the others.

"Oh, God, now I'm just getting voice mail. I heard her. It was Gosalyn. She sounded weak, and she sounded confused. Oh, God! What am I gonna do!" Morgana said.

"She didn't say where she was?" Launch Pad asked.

"She was just about to and then the phone went dead." Morgana said.

"Give me the phone. Give me the phone." Drake said.

Morgana handed the phone to Drake.

Gosalyn is walking around town.

"I have to find Becky. I have to find Becky." She said.

Some guy bumped into her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey watch it girl." The guy said as he walked by.

'My head, it's killing me.' She thought to herself.

Back in the hospital Weber walked to them.

"Paul Williams got a hold of the cell phone company. They located the area in which Gosalyn is. Now it's a rather large area, but they're on their way now, okay?" Weber said.

"Oh, God, I just pray to God that she doesn't move and they can get to her in time. One day, we're gonna look back on this with Gosalyn, right? I'm about to explode. My daughter's out there somewhere all by herself. She needs to be in here in the hospital hooked up to that I.V. and on her antibiotics" Drake said.

Gosalyn is standing by a building breathing very hard.

"Becky.. Becky.." Gosalyn trailed on.

Some body else walked up to her.

"Are you okay Miss? Should I call somebody?" The person asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No thanks, I'll be fine." She said.

A nurse walked up to them.

"Mr. Mallard just called he found you're daughter. They're bringing her back to hospital." The nurse said.

"Oh, my God. Is she okay?" Grandma asked. asked.

Gosalyn found Max and Becky.

"Becky, I have…" Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn?" Becky asked.

Drake ran up to her.

"You stay away from her!" He exclaimed.

Drake glared at Max.

"Come on Gosalyn. You need to go back to the hospital." Drake said.

"NO! I can't leave! I have to talk to Becky." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn, you need to go back to the hospital. We can talk later I promise." Becky said.

"Sweetheart, you're gonna be just fine. I just got to get you to the hospital right now." Drake said.

"No, no." Gosalyn cried.

"Come on, come on." Drake said.

"No, don't let him take me! Please don't' let him take me." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn, you got to go with your dad. He's just trying to help you." Becky said.

"The party! The rape!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake cleared at Max when Gosalyn cried that out.

Just then she fell down into Drake's arms.

"Oh, my God. Somebody help! Somebody help!" Max exclaimed.

The paramedics ran into the coffee shop.

"How longs she been like this?" One asked.

"She just fell out." Drake said.

"I got no radial. She's got a real weak brachial." One said as he checked Gosalyn out.

"Left pupil's blown." The other said.

"What are the previous injuries from, sir?" The one asked.

"A car accident." Drake said.

They put her in a stretcher and carried her away.

They put her in the ambulance and they drove back to the hospital.

Drake is looking at Gosalyn and remembering when Gosalyn first called him dad.

"Can I, Drake? Can I call you Daddy?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'd love that" Drake said.

"Wow. I finally have a real dad. I've always wanted one." Gosalyn said.

"Well, you know what? I always wished I had a daughter. Now I have one." Drake said.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be Gosalyn Mallard." Gosalyn said.

Drake snapped out of it and looked at her.

"I don't think any word's ever meant as much to me. You will make it Gosalyn. I know you will. You are not a quitter." Drake said.

They arrived at the hospital.

Morgana and the others saw her.

"Oh, my God. Baby? Gosalyn? Honey? Grand mommy's right here, baby." Grandma said.

"Oh, my God. What is going on in there? Why won't they let us in?" Morgana said.

"I should be in there with her. My granddaughter needs me. She needs to know that grandma is here for her." Grandma said.

"Mom you are here." Morgana said.

"No, but I mean, in the room holding her hand. Gosalyn needs to feel my energy, my love." Grandma said.

"We all want to be by her side. Right now, we have to let the doctors do what they do, okay?" Morgana said.

"I know, it's just..." Grandma said.

Just then the doctor walked up to them.

"Uh… guys. I'm not going to lie to you. But uh..it will be a miracle if she makes it through the night." Olivia said.

They all looked at each other. "My baby." Drake cried.

They all headed into Gosalyn's room.

Drake took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey sport." Drake said.

Gosalyn just smiled at him and they walked into her room.

Drake walked over to her bed and sat down.

"You know I love you right?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

Morgana and Grandma, Victoria was crying.

"Would you like me to sing a lullaby?" Drake asked.

She nodded her head again.

"Okay, I haven't sung it in a long time. So I might be little rusty.

Rest you're head little girl blue, come paint you're dreams on you're pillow. I'll be near to chase fear. So… sleep now and dream till tomorrow. I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow…" He sung.

Gosalyn slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Drake kissed her on the forehead. "God, please don't take her away from me. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Drake cried.

Everybody cried at the end of the song, slowly they fell asleep.

The next morning..

Gosalyn slowly woke up and looked around.

"Man, what a bunch of lazy bones." She said.

She pulls a pillow and throws it at her dad.

"Hey! Wake up!" She exclaimed.

Drake was startled when the pillow hit him.

"What the?" He asked.

He then looked at Gosalyn and gasped.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

He gave her a huge bear hug.

"Everybody wake up! Gosalyn's alive!" Drake exclaimed.

They all woke up and they too gasped at Gosalyn.

"Oh my god!" Grandma said.

"I'll go get the doctor." Morgana said.

She ran out of the room.

Drake was in tears. "My prayers have been answered." Drake said.

Dr. Duck walked into the room with a big smile.

"Wow, Gosalyn, you sure fooled us." Dr. Duck said.

Gosalyn smiled. "Yeah I fooled myself too." She said.

"Lets check you're temperature." Dr. Duck said.

She walked over to Gosalyn and felt her head.

"You're temperature is down." Dr. Duck said.

"Does that mean that I can have REAL food now?" Gosalyn asked.

Everybody chuckled at that.

"Yes, Gosalyn that means you can have real food now." Drake chuckled.

"Mr. Mallard, do you think you want to sign the release papers?" Olivia asked.

Drake got a big grin on his face.

"All right." Drake said.

Drake and Olivia walked out of the room, Grandma and Morgana sat on Gosalyn's bed.

"You're coming home" Grandma exclaimed.

Gosalyn had tears in her eyes. "I am so happy." She said.

She thought she saw Max looking in her room.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Gosalyn is being released from the hospital and Drake

She's sitting in a wheel chair, her dad is pushing her out.

Gosalyn keeps looking around the room.

"Gosalyn, you okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I swear I saw Max in here." Gosalyn said.

"Max? Oh no, he wasn't in here. There's police officers all around making sure that it doesn't."

"Dad, do I really need my own body guard?" Gosalyn asked.

"I think you do. It's for your own safety."

They reached the car, Drake opened the door and helped Gosalyn in.

He then closed the door and walked over to the driver side.

He started up the car. "Trust me Gos. You wouldn't even know they are there." Drake said as they drove off.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and looked at her reflection in the window.

They arrived back at home, Drake helps her walk to the door.

"I'm just glad to be home." Gosalyn said.

"I bet you're excited to see all of you're friends too."

"Yeah, but that can wait till later. I just want to be home alone." She said.

Drake chuckled nervously about that.

As the two of them walked into the house, everybody jumped up and screamed.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

Gosalyn faked a big grin on her face. "Oh, what a surprise. I had no idea." She said.

She glared at her dad who was whistling away.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and walked over to Honker and Ali.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." Ali said.

Honker smiled at her.

Gosalyn looked around and didn't see Becky.

"Where's Becky?" She asked.

Max and Becky are sitting in the shack.

"I just wish that this whole ideal will go away." Max said.

Becky thought about something and got a grin on her face.

"I just remember something that Gosalyn told me a couple of months ago."

'What?" Max asked.

"Well, you remember when Honker and Gosalyn had that big fight about his exgirlfriend Jill?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Gosalyn told me that she set the whole thing up that night."

"You mean the video tape of Jill with the other guy?"

Becky nodded her head. "That very one."

"Oooh. That would kill Honker, if he ever found out."

"Exactly, and she would do anything to keep it a secret."

"We have her numbered." Max mussed.

Becky chuckled and walked out of the shack.

'I'm going to pay a visit for her." Becky said.

Ali and Honker shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't seen her in awhile." Ali said.

Just then Becky showed up at Gosalyn's house.

"Gos, can I see you for a minute?" Becky asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head and walked over to Becky.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Let's go someplace private." Becky said.

Gosalyn just raised an eyebrow at her and followed her behind the house.

'Okay, good we're alone."

"What's this about Becky?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'm going to lay this out for you. Either you drop the charges against Max or else."

Gosalyn was shocked about that. "What? He drove drunk and almost killed me not to mention he almost raped me. And you want me to drop the charges? Why?"

"Looks like you and Honker are getting along fine."

"Where you getting at Becky?"

"Remember a couple of months ago when you and Honker got into a fight. As I recall you made it all possible. After how many times he told you to stay out of it."

"I had no choice! She was using him to get back at her ex. Which is what Max did to me. I wasn't going to let her use my best friend like that."

"That's very interesting, Gosalyn. Do you think Honker would feel the same way?" Becky asked.

Gosalyn's eyes widen when she said that. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Oh and there he is now. Hey,Honk."

"Shh! Okay, you made you're point." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn." Honker called for her.

"I got to go." Gosalyn said.

She started to walk away. "Just think about it Gosalyn." Becky called.

Gosalyn walked back to Honker and Ali.

"Hey." She said.

"What did Becky want?" Ali asked.

"Just wanted to give me some friendly advice." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, right. She's the one who could use the advice. Her boyfriend is a rapist and she knows it. If I ever see Max again I will kill him!" Honker said.

"Honker, I'm sure that Max feels the pain of everything right now. He doesn't need you to add more." Gosalyn said.

"What ever." Honker said, he just walked away from them.

Gosalyn looked confused at that. "What's his problem?" She asked.

Ali shrugged. "I don't know, but I did bring you're school work that you need to catch up on." Ali said.

"You're kidding me! I almost died and they still want me to do homework?" Gosalyn asked.

Ali chuckled. "Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Yup." Gosalyn added.

With Max and Becky.

Becky brings Max some sandwiches and a pop.

"Hey, Max. I bought you some food." She said.

Max took the sandwiches from her.

"Oh, great. So, how did it go?" Max said.

"It went good. I got my point clear and now she was some stuff to think about." Becky said.

"Good, cause I really don't want to go to jail." Max said.

"Don't worry Hun, you wouldn't. If Gosalyn knows better." Becky said.

Back with Gosalyn and the others.

"So how long are you grounded for this time?" Ali asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't really know yet. My dad's just happy that I'm alive that he forgot about it." She mussed.

"Well, I better head home. My mom will freak out if I'm more then 5 minutes." Ali said.

"Oh, I know that all too well. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gosalyn said.

Ali then walked away, Gosalyn looked around and thought about what Becky had said.

'I'll tell Honker all about what had happened that night if you don't drop the charges.' Becky's voice said.

"Gosalyn, can you come here for a minute?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head and walked towards her dad.

"What's up dad?" She asked.

Drake hugged her tight and started to cry.

"I thought that I was never going to hug you again." He cried.

Gosalyn's eyes widen when he hugged her.

"Oh, I'm glad too, dad. But uh.. can you let go of me? I can't breath." She said.

Drake chuckled and let go of Gosalyn.

"Sorry, about that." Drake mussed.

Gosalyn shrugged. "It's okay." Gosalyn said.

It's later that night and Gosalyn is in her room.

She's looking in the mirror.

'Now who will ever want to date me?' She thought to herself.

She walked to her bed and pulled the covers and fell asleep.

It's the following day Gosalyn is in the bathroom.

She keeps thinking about what happened at the party.

She walks out of the shower, grabs a towel from the rack and walks over to the mirror.

She whips the mirror clean and gasps when she saw her reflection.

'God, I look like one of those zombies from the movies.' She thought to herself.

She looks back at her reflection and saw Max's relaxing just gearing at her.

Gosalyn gasped and looked behind her. There was nobody there, she sighed.

Just then there was light outage.

Gosalyn panicked. "Where's the flash light? Where's the flash light?" She asked.

As she looked through the drawers, she finally found one.

"Ah ha there it is!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed it and turned it on and headed out.

She headed down the stairs. "Dad? Launch Pad? The lights went out again." She said.

She stopped in the living room when she felt somebody touch her shoulder.

Gosalyn froze and gasped. Somebody was breathing hard, she reached for the hand, grabbed it flipped the person onto the floor.

"Whoa." The person yelled.

The lights turned back on and Drake was on the floor in pain.

"Dad, you okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I needed to check to see if I needed to run the sweeper anyways in here." He mussed.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"You okay?' He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I guess so." She replied.

"Gos, I know how you feel." He said.

Gosalyn didn't answer.

Drake hugged her." It's going to be okay. Tomorrow is the trail and you can relax today. And there's a police officer waiting outside if anything should happen," He said.

Gosalyn sighed and looked up at him.

"I think I should tell you everything about that night dad." Gosalyn said.

She told him the story about that night.

When she was done Drake couldn't hold his anger in.

"That jerk, I'm going to rip his legs apart and then beat him up with one." Drake said.

He was about to get up when Gosalyn grabbed him.

"Dad! No! Stop!" She exclaimed.

"Gosalyn, don't tell me you're still defending that jerk!" Drake asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, not at all." She said.

Launch Pad came running in.

"Quaker Jack is at the toy factory D.W." Launch Pad said.

"Let the police handle it. I need to stay here and take care of Gos." Drake said.

"Dad, why don't you go? I'll be fine." Gosalyn said.

Drake raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh yeah, you call being thrown from a car, having brain surgery and almost dying fine?" He asked.

"Okay I'm not a hundred percent better. But it will mean a lot to me if you would act more normal. Besides Grandma is here. Not to mention Mr. Muscles outside." Gosalyn replied.

"You sure?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Yeah, I have homework to catch up on. I can't believe that they still want me to do it." She mussed.

"I don't think…" Drake trailed on.

"Dad, if I start to get overwhelmed. I'll stop and take a breath or a walk." Gosalyn said.

"A walk? Gosalyn, I don't think that's a good idea." Drake said.

"Dad, relax. I doubt that anything will happen." Gosalyn replied.

"Well, okay. But you call me for anything. If you're head starts to throb at all, you call me. You hear me?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head and chuckled.

"I will dad. Now go." She said.

Drake kissed Gosalyn's bandaged head and him and Launch Pad took off.

Gosalyn sighed.

Drake and Launch Pad are on patrol.

"Gosalyn, seems to be doing well." Launch Pad said.

"No, L.P. It's an act."

"What are you talking about D.W?" Launch Pad asked.

Darkwing sighed. "She's putting up a front. So I wouldn't worry about her."

"She's that scared?"

"She isn't saying anything to me about it. But I can tell she still thinks about what happened."

"Wow, and tomorrow she's going to face him in court." Launch Pad said.

Darkwing nodded his head. "Yeah, and I just hope to God that she can keep it together." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn sighed and picked up her school books from the table.

"Okay, let's see.." Gosalyn trailed on.

She looked down at her book and right there had a flash back.

"Get off of me!" Gosalyn cried out.

"This wouldn't take long." Max said.

Gosalyn gasps and shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Okay, Gos snap out of it! I need to get this done." She said as she slapped her face.

She looked back at her sleeping grandma and sighed.

"I really need to get this done. I don't want to be held back." She said.

She looked back at it and took another deep breath.

She got another flashback. Max is running after her and tacks her down.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Max exclaimed as he smacked her across the face.

Gosalyn shakes out of it and closed her matchbook.

She looked around. "I need to get out of here or something." She said.

She writes a note and taped it to her grandma's forehead and walked out of the house.

The police officer stopped her. "Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going out for walk." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"That's okay, it's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. It's my job."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"This is crazy. I can't even go out for walk anymore by myself." She said.

Gosalyn stopped, pulled out a compact from her messenger bag.

She heard footsteps behind her she paused for a minute.

"Stay back! I have a… hairbrush and I know how to use it." She said as she pulled the brush out.

Honker walks out of the bushes and the guard stopped him and put him in a head lock.

"Ahh!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn gasped and shook her head. "Steve! No, it's okay. Honker is my best friend." Gosalyn said.

"Are yours sure about that?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve I'm fine. He was at the party last night remember?" Gosalyn said.

Steve then let go of Honker.

"Sorry about that." Gosalyn said.

"It's okay. What's with the henchman?"

Gosalyn sighed. "My dad hired him to protect me from Max."

"Oh,."

Gosalyn shrugged. "So, is there anything you wanted or…"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you doing."

"I'm fine." She said.

"Really? You don't look fine." He said.

"Yes Doctor Honker I'm fine." She said.

"Sorry, I asked." He said.

He started to walk away and Gosalyn sighed.

"Honk, wait. I'm sorry. I just came out here not to think about it. But it's not helping. I close my eyes and he's there. He's in my dreams, I can't get out of my head. No matter how hard I try. He's always there. Not to mention I have to see him in the court tomorrow. And with muscles around me 24/7. I'm little uneasy." She said.

Honker smiled at her. "I wish that I could take those bad memories away for you." Honker said.

"Aw, that's sweet Honk. I don't know what I'd do with out you in my life." She said.

Honker blushed. "You're just saying that Gos." Honker said.

"No, I'm not. You're like my best friend Honker." She said.

Honker gasped when he heard that, grabbed a stick and pretended to stab himself with it.

Gosalyn turned around and looked at him. He throws the stick away and chuckled.

"I better head home before my dad freaks out. Bye Honk man." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn playfully shoved Honker and walked away with Steve right behind her.

Honker watched her walk away. "Yeah best friends." He mussed.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. He then picked up a rock and tossed it into the field.

It crashed into a local house. "Hey, what happened to my window?" The person asked.

"Ahh!" Honker exclaimed as he took off running.

Gosalyn walked back to her house.

"You want me to check in there?" Steve asked.

"No, it's okay Steve. I doubt Max will be in there."

"You sure? You can't ever be too sure. He can be hiding in everything." Steve said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Steve, you watch too many movies. Later." Gosalyn said.

She walked into the house, closed the door behind her.

"Dad? Launch Pad? You home?" She called out.

There was no answer only her grandma snoring.

"Dad, must be still out on patrol." She said.

She walks into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She picks up the controller and turns on the TV.

"Tonight on Cops we're after a serial rapist." The announcer said.

Gosalyn quickly turned the channel.

"We're talking to a women who survived a car crash." The reporter said.

Gosalyn gasped and turned off the TV.

"Too much TV isn't good for you anyways." She mussed.

Max and Becky are standing outside.

"You okay?" Becky asked.

Max shrugged.

Just then a net came from nowhere and tied Max up and he went flying to the top of the roof.

"Ahh!" Max cried out.

"MAX!" Becky exclaimed.

Max lands on the roof top and moans.

"Get up." A voice said.

"Whose there?" Max asked.

"I said GET UP!" The voice said again.

Max quickly got up and tossed the net off of him.

An arrow shot out of the air and attached Max to the wall.

"Ahh." Max cried out.

Darkwing comes walking towards him.

"Maxwell Duck, we meet again." Darkwing said.

"Darkwing.." Max said.

"So, you think that you can hide from everybody? Including me?" Darkwing said.

"No, I wasn't hiding." Max said.

"Oh, really? So you're just staying in this shack for no reason?"

"I needed to get away."

"Oh? I think that you are the biggest jerk in the world. First you get involved with a little girl, get drunk, and have her in the car with you. It crashed, she almost lost her life because of you! Now I hear that there's more to the story. Like you trying to rape her."

"What! No, I didn't do that." Max said.

Darkwing chuckled and pulled out his gas gun and aimed at him.

"Like I believe that. You're a some piece of work, you know that? You actually believe that anybody would that story?"

"She was all over me!" Max exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Darkwing said.

He still had his gun aimed at Max.

Max was shaking like crazy.

"What you scared of Max? Do I scare you?"

"A little."

"Good."

Darkwing looked at Max and back at his gas gun.

"You know Max this gas gun is one piece of work. I can shoot at anything I want. And I wouldn't leave a mark. So I could get off Scott free. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah, that's really something." Max said.

"Yup, it sure is. I had this for as long as I can remember."

Max was crying hard and shaking.

"Please, don't kill me Darkwing." He cried.

Darkwing looked at him and rolled his eyes. He put his gun away.

"Get up, I wasn't really going to hurt you. I'm not going to go down to you're level." Darkwing said.

Max got up and whipped his eyes.

"Oh, thank you." Max said.

Darkwing shot his gas gun with a hook in it. He flies away.

Max whimpered a little bit, looked around. There was no way he could get down.

"How am I supposed to get down?" Max asked.

"Jump, it wouldn't hurt much." Darkwing called out from a distance.

It's later that night and Gosalyn is sitting on the railing outside the house looking at the sky. Steve is near by keeping an eye on her.

Honker comes walking up to her, Steve just nodded his head and let him.

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

"How did you know it was me?" Honker asked.

"Please Honk, we've been best friends since we was young. I know you're walk." She said.

Honker was surprised by that. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"I saw you're reflection in the window." She said.

He sat down next to her and looked at the sky.

Gosalyn sighed. "I'm thinking about just drop the charges." She said.

"WHAT! Why!"

"But he lied Gos!"

"I know, but I'm better and I just want to drop it." She said.

She hopped down and was about to walk in when Honker stopped her.

"OMG! You still have feelings for that jerk!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"What? Don't be stupid." She asked.

"You can't fool me Gos. I know you better then anyone. And you think that if you drop everything. That way Max wouldn't think any less of you."

"You're crazy!"

She started to walk away and he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, then look at me in the eyes and tell me that." He said.

Gosalyn turned around.

"Oh, yeah. That's it Honk. I still have feelings for somebody who tried to rape me, kill me." She said.

"Then what is it?" Honker asked.

"I can't tell you." Gosalyn said.

"You can't tell me! Gos, I'm you're best friend. You can tell me anything." Honker said.

"No I can't. Just drop it okay?"

"Gos, look at what he did to you! I mean he turned you into something that you hate. And do you think that for one second that he would be interested in you if you wasn't dressed like this?"

"I don't need this."

"Yes, you do. I'm trying to get some sense into you."

"Honk, let's just drop it okay. I just want to get on with my life."

"Do you think that he loved you at all?"

"No guy was interested in me!"

"I DID!" Honker exclaimed.

Gosalyn was shocked and turned around.

"I loved you before the make up, the sexy clothes. Back when we had burping contest. I mean, the old you. I don't even know this new you." Honker said.

"Honk, I.." Gosalyn trailed.

"No, you know what. Just go leave me alone. Cause I'm tired of being just you're friend and watching you get you're heart broke with other guys. I'm not going to go through that again. You were there for me with the whole Jill thing. But I'm not good enough for you huh? And I'll probably never will." Honker said.

Gosalyn sighed and headed back to her house.

Honker sighed as he watched her walk over.

She's now back into her room looking at herself in the mirror.

'Look at yourself Gosalyn. He turned you into something that you hate. I don't even know you anymore.' Honker's voice said in her head.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at her room.

It wasn't the same room anymore, ever since she was interested in Max. It was decorated in pink girly stuff and boy bands.

"When do I give a damn what the others think about me?" She said.

She walked over to her radio and bumped into, it turned on.

The song 'Bad reputation' from Shrek came on.

'I don't give a damn about my reputation.

You're living in the past it's a new generation.

A girl is going to do what she wants to and that's

What's I'm going to do

And I don't give a damn about my reputation'

Gosalyn looks in the mirror and narrows her eyes and slams her fist into it.

'Oh no, not me

And I don't give a damn about my reputation.

Never said I wanted to improve my station

And I'm only feeling good

When I'm having fun

When I don't have to please no one

And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation.'

Gosalyn walks over to her closet and throws all of her preppy clothes on the floor pulls out her old clothes, smiles.

'Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me'

Gosalyn walks over to her posters and rips them up, she then puts all her old posters back up.

'I don't give a damn

About my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

And I don't really care

If I'm strange

I ain't gonna change'

Gosalyn grabs her black heavy construction boots from her closet and sits down and ties them up.

'And I'm never gonna care

About my bad reputation'

Gosalyn sits down on her stool next to her dresser. She puts her eyebrow ring back on, grabs the wig that Launch Pad had given her for a get well present. She trims it just right.

'Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me'

She puts the wig on and brushed, she winked,

'And I don't give a damnAbout my reputationThe world's in troubleThere's no communicationAnd everyone can sayWhat they want to sayIt never gets better anywaySo why should I careabout a bad reputation, anywayOh no, not meOh no, not meOh no, Not Me, 

oh no, not me.'

Gosalyn is standing by her garbage can and she tossed all of her pictures of Max in there. She takes a match and lights it up and watches the flames go up.

The song ends and Gosalyn is standing in the middle of her messy room.

She's wearing her purple and pink jersey with a vintage army jacket that she bought at the local theft store with baggy green cargo pants with her black construction boots. The wig is layered to the shoulders.

"The Gos is back." She said proudly.

Drake is downstairs in the kitchen making him a snack.

"Oh boy, Carmel popcorn my favorite." He said.

Just then Gosalyn comes on her skate board and grabs the bowl from him.

"Alright! Carmel popcorn! Thanks pop." She said.

She did a turn around and skated out of the kitchen.

Drake just stood there amazed.

He ran out of the kitchen and saw Gosalyn jump from her skateboard onto the couch and sat down.

"Gosalyn! You're back to normal!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn turned around. "Yeah, I guess my stupid phrase is over with." She said with a mouth full of food.

Drake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, she's back." He said.

He hugged Gosalyn tight and tries to get some of the pop corn.

"Hey, get your own." Gosalyn said.

"That is mine" Drake said.

Later that night Gosalyn is wearing a sports jersey and pajama shorts looking out the window.

'I loved you before the make up, the sexy clothes. I loved you Gosalyn!' She kept thinking to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

Drake knocks on the door and walks in.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Steve told me that you and Honker had a fight."

Gosalyn sighed and looked out the window.

"That bad huh?"

"He said he loves me."

"Well, I could have told you that."

"Dad, I don't know what to do about it."

"Do you love him?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "I never really thought about it before. I mean, he's always been my best friend." Gosalyn said.

"Well they say good friends make good couples."

"I guess."

"Look, don't think about it much. Just do what comes natural." Drake said

He kissed Gosalyn good night and headed out of the room.

Gosalyn watched as he walked out, then looked back out the window.

The next day in court.

Gosalyn is sitting in the witness stand.

"So, Gosalyn. Will you please tell the court when you met Mr. Duck?" Ms. Swan asked.

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head. "It was April 16th during Lunch time."

"What happened?"

"He came up to me and asked me if I wanted to hang out with him."

"What did you say?"

"I really didn't say anything. I was shocked mostly."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we're not exactly in the same friend groups."

"Meaning?"

"He's popular and I hang out with the jocks."

"So did you hang out with him?"

"Yes, in fact we went to Crimson lights. I told him that I had to ask my dad if I could go. But he kept reminding me that I wouldn't get caught."

"What happened that night?"

"Everything was going good until he pulled out a condom."

"A condom? What did you do?"

"I just froze. I didn't know what to say."

"Well what did he say?"

"He told me that I should keep it incase something happens."

"And did you?"

"Yes, I kept it in my purse."

"Let's skip to the night of the party."

"Max, told me to try to get out of being grounded."

"Did you?"

Gosalyn nodded her head.

"Yes, it didn't take long."

"What happened at the party?"

Gosalyn took another deep breath.

"I arrived there with Ali and Honker. I saw Max and his girlfriend Becky fighting. He was also drinking. I went up to him and just wanted to talk with him. But he walked away from me. Then after the party was starting to die out, I was going to help him walk home. He grabbed my hand and forced me down. He started torching me all over. I cried for him to stop. But he didn't care. Final I had enough and I kicked him in the gut and started to take off. He chased me down and tackled me to the ground. When I begged him to let me go. He slapped me so hard so uncoscince. The next thing I remember is waking up in his car. Which was driving very fast. I didn't know who was driving and I told him to slow down. And then crashed." Gosalyn said.

"No further questions." Swan said.

"Let's have a recess and then come back for the verdict." The judge said.

Gosalyn sighed and got off the chair and walked back to her dad.

Gosalyn sees Honker talking to Becky.

Honker just glared back at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn walked over to them.

"How could you? I told you to let me handle it! And I don't even know if I can believe you anymore!"

"Honk, please just let me explain."

"Explain what? You went behind my back after I told you not to."

"Honker pleases." Gosalyn said.

"No!" Honker said.

He walked away from Gosalyn and she just stood there looking hurt.

Becky just smiled at Gosalyn.

"Now you know what it feels like to have you're life upside down."

Gosalyn sniffed and narrowed her eyes at Becky.

"I can't believe you Becky. You were at my bed side at the hospital. Begging me to forgive Max. And now that I remember everything that happened. I even risked my life to warn you about him. Cause I thought we was friends."

"Well you thought wrong."

Drake walked up to her. "Come on Gosalyn, there going to say the verdict." He said.

They walked back into court house and waited for the verdict.

"Jury, do you have a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes,"

"What is it?"

"We find the defended Maxwell Duck guilty of all charges." The jury said.

Max and Becky were dumbstruck when they heard that, Gosalyn and Drake hugged each other, cried.

"Come on Gosalyn, let's go home." Drake said.

The two of them walked out of the court house.

They arrived back at home, Gosalyn sees Honker outside.

Honker just walked back to his back yard.

Gosalyn sighed and walked over to his house with Steve right behind.

"Honk, I need to talk to you."

"No, Gos. I told you what I had to say and I don't have anything else to say." He said.

He started to walk away. "Honker! Will you just.." Gosalyn said.

Honker just walked away and headed to the back doors.

"Honker please." Gosalyn cried.

Honker just walked into the house and closed the door.

" I SAID I WAS SORRY Nerd!" She exclaimed.

As she stumped back to her house.

She walked back to her house, throw her boots off. She slammed the door.

"Stupid nerd! God, sometimes I just want to smash his head. I don't even know why I'm still his friend." She said.

Drake walks up to her. "Hmm.. you're pretty upset over something like this."

"Well, he wouldn't even let me talk. Every time I do he keeps walking away. Men I swear." Gosalyn said as she walked back to her room.

"She's in deep denial." Drake said.

Gosalyn is in her room.

"Man, I was so stupid! To think I was going to tell him that…. Oh god. I'm not going to make that mistake again." She said.

She fell down on her bed and growled. "Stupid Honker!" She exclaimed.

A picture of her and Honker feel on her.

"Ouch. What the.." She said as she rubbed her head.

She picked it up and looked at it.

"He is kind of cute in a nerdy way." She said.

She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, started slapping her face.

"Get a grip girl. I don't want to get in more trouble. And yet, he is the coolest nerd I know." She said.

She put the picture back down and turned on the radio and a love song came.

"Okay, I get it! You want me to talk to Honker. I get it!" She exclaimed.

Later that night..

They were all at The Mallards home to celebrate.

Honker and Gosalyn are keeping their distance from each other

They haven't spoken since the fight.

"Gosalyn, I am so glad that you're better." Grandma said.

Gosalyn smiled. "Yeah, me too." She said.

"Excuse me." She said.

She went walking over to Honker.

"Hey, Honk." She said.

Honker looked up at her.

"Look, I know you're upset with me. But you're going to talk to me, if you like it or not." She said.

"Why, so you can lie to me again?." He asked.

"I said I was sorry."

"Like I believe that."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and headed out of the house.

Gosalyn and Honker are walking around the neighborhood.

"Look, can we get this over with? I'm missing the party." Honker said.

"Honker, trust me you're not missing much. Honk, I am so sorry about everything what happened."

"Did I just hear Gosalyn Mallard say she's sorry?"

'Yeah, well don't get used to it. It was only a one time thing." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I know what Jill did. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that."

The two of them laughed and then it became quite.

Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other and looked away.

"I was so stupid to think that somebody like Max Duck would be interested in me."

"You not stupid Gosalyn. I was stupid to think that Jill was into me."

"So then it's a settled. We're both stupid." Gosalyn said.

The two of them chuckled and laughed about that.

"Honk, did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked.

Honker sighed. "I didn't mean it, it just came out." He said.

"Really? It just came out?" Gosalyn asked.

" Yes, I meant it okay. I'm sick and tired of being just you're friend. I think about you day and night Gosalyn. I loved you ever since we first met." Honker said.

Gosalyn just stood there speechless.

"Great, now you're probably not going to talk to me ever again." Honker said

He was about to walk away when Gosalyn grabs his hand.

"Honker, shut up." Gosalyn said.

She grabbed him close to her and kissed him on the lips.

Honkers eyes widen when she did and then he loosens up and started to kiss her back.

The End


End file.
